<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone Without A Trace by Acertainapeel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606848">Gone Without A Trace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertainapeel/pseuds/Acertainapeel'>Acertainapeel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (TV 1961)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Rape, Sex, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertainapeel/pseuds/Acertainapeel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Steed decides to take the next step in his relationship with Emma, she disappears. Without any clues as to what has happened to her, will she ever be found. timeline is between Christmas Together and first Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Peel/John Steed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone Without A Trace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have been in love with Emma Peel since the first day we met. I didn't realize it at first of course. At first I thought it mere infatuation with a heavy dose of lust. I mean really, who wouldn't be infatuated or lust after a beautiful, confident, sassy, brilliant and extremely sexy woman in a cat suit. A man like that would either have to be dead or just 
plum crazy.<br/>

Those titian tresses, OH MY GOD, had my heart pounding a mile a minute. No wonder I had to brake so suddenly. I couldn't take my eyes off them. She has the most expressive, beautiful brown eyes I have ever had the pleasure to look into. Her body is that of a goddess, but a hundred times more dangerous. She could give you the most exquisite pleasure with that body or kill you with it. </p><p>We had worked together for a bit and became friends very quickly. There was a lot of sexual tension, quite a bit of innuendo, a smidgen of personal space invasion. Ok, so we were constantly invading each other's personal space. It wasn't as if it was a one sided problem, we both just liked to be close to one another. A little too much at times perhaps.</p><p>She was a Widow, I was a Bachelor who played the field. That is until I realized I was in Love. The Bachelor became a façade, strictly for appearances. She realized she was in love too. We didn't tell each other how we felt, but we did take the next obvious step. There was no going back after that.</p><p>We were "just good friends" to everyone else, but best friends with benefits to each other. Best friends who were secretly in love with each other. Neither of us dated anyone else and we didn't sleep around with anyone else.<br/>

Our feelings grew and by last Christmas we were quite fond of one another. Enough so, that I asked her to come away with me to my sister's for the Steed Family Christmas. She agreed. That was a big step for me, I had never introduced any of my lady friends to my family before. But Emma was special, and my family knew that. I talk to my sister Carolyn every Sunday evening you see, and when I talked to her Emma's name would naturally come up. It didn't take Carolyn long to figure out the truth of the matter. I had talked about Emma so much that Carolyn said she felt like she knew her already.</p><p>A wrench got thrown into the plans and I wasn't sure Emma was going to make it home for Christmas, let alone to my sister's. She made it though, arrived home the night before Christmas Eve. We got reacquainted after being separated for a month and then on Christmas morning we exchanged gifts.<br/>
I had bought her a very beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace that had a gold heart in the center. I had that heart engraved JS+EP. When she opened the box and took out the necklace I knew I had made the right choice in gifts, and when she read the inscription tears filled her eyes and she said it was perfect and “I Love You”. Except what she meant to say was “I love it".</p><p>She was mortified that she had let it slip and tried to take it back, wanted me to forget she ever said it. I told her I didn't want to forget, because I loved her too. That's all it took. She went with me to the Steed Family Christmas and everyone loved her just as much as I do, even my crazy Aunties. We had a wonderful time, best Christmas I've ever had.</p><p>Since then we have been inseparable.</p><p>We’re happy together. We spend nearly every minute together. We work together. We play together. Go to bed and wake up in each other’s arms. We just enjoy the company of one another. Be it her place or mine, makes no difference. As long as we’re together.</p><p>She knows all my faults and idiosyncrasies and accepts me the way I am. I would say the same of her, but I have yet to find any. We have never had an argument. A disagreement maybe, but we don’t argue. Even when one of us is moody. It happens, everyone gets moody now and then. Even Emma and I.</p><p>Emma has been on birth control since before we met. So she doesn’t have a period per say, usually spots a couple of days. But she still gets moody once in a while. Only lasts a couple days usually. Lucky for me I have found the key to that particular door. Chocolate. Mood swings require a box of chocolates. If it’s really bad, chocolates and flowers. Then all is right with the world again.  </p><p>Now I on the other hand, can get moody whenever. Almost always has to do with some idiot at the Ministry or some exceptionally nasty diabolical mastermind. With a simple touch Emma soothes me. It’s an incredible power she has. The only other time I get moody is when I’m sick. There I said it. I’m not afraid to admit it. I am horrible when I’m sick. A terrible patient. A real baby. Good thing I’m not sick often. She handles me even then. She’s a wonderful nurse. Waits on me hand and foot. Even if she is much more sick than I. </p><p>Emma doesn’t get sick often either. In fact since I have known her, she has only been sick twice. The first time was last fall. She and I were actually sick at the same time. How we managed that, I have no idea. It was basically a head and chest cold, but I felt like I was dying. She made us chicken soup and brought it to me in bed while she ate at the table. She drew me a hot bath till there wasn’t enough hot water for her. She slept on the sofa so I could sprawl out all over the bed. In two days I was fit as a fiddle. She on the other hand, was still sick. </p><p>She had spent the last two days trying to make me comfortable and feel better you see. While she was getting worse. I felt like a real heel. She had put my health and wellbeing ahead of hers. If I wouldn’t have been such an arse, we both would be better. It was time for me to take care of her. So for the next three days, I did everything for her that she did for me. In the end she was better and I felt like I had actually done something worthwhile. It was a wonderful feeling. I told myself the next time she was sick I would take care of her right from the start. </p><p>When that next time came. I was never so scared in my life.</p><p>It had started on a Tuesday evening six weeks ago. Things had been a bit slow at the Ministry for a change, so Emma and I had been catching up on paperwork. We didn’t work late, there was no need to. So we came home to my flat and made dinner. We were just sitting down to eat and she told me she was rather nauseous. So instead of eating dinner, she had a couple soda crackers and ginger ale instead.</p><p>By eight she was vomiting and her belly hurt. We went to bed, or at least tried to. She was up sick most of the night. I did my best to help her but really had no idea what to do. Other than hold her hair and bring her more ginger ale. </p><p>We slept late Wednesday morning as neither of us had gotten much sleep. When we did wake, I asked if she felt any better or if maybe I should take her to the doctor. She told me she thought it was just the stomach flu. She would get some rest and most likely feel better tomorrow. I should go to work and she would see me tonight. I wasn’t sure I should leave her like she was, but she told me if she was to get worse she would call me. With some serious reservations about the whole business I left for work. </p><p>I called at one to check on her and she said she was the same, no worse but no better. She would see me when I got home, not to worry but would I stop and pick up some more ginger ale for her. I told her I would. When I got home at five she was still in bed. She looked a little worse for wear. I drew her a bath and afterword she said she felt a bit better. I offered to make her some soup but she really wasn’t hungry. So back to bed she went with some more ginger ale.</p><p>When I went to bed she was curled in a ball and I ask her if she were alright. She told me her belly was really sore and she thought it was from all the vomiting. She felt a bit warm to me, so I was pretty sure she had a fever. I told her if she wasn’t better by morning I was taking her to the doctor. She agreed. </p><p>We slept all night and when morning came I thought she must be better. We got up and she was still a bit nauseous but the pain was gone. No need to go to the doctor she said. She told me she had to go to Knight for a Board meeting but it should only take a couple hours. Then she would go to the Ministry to help me wrap up the paperwork. I was glad she was better, but I thought she should rest another day. She didn’t have to help me with the paperwork I told her, but I understood the board meeting. I didn’t like it, but I understood. Board meeting and home to rest then she told me. I agreed.<br/>
She left for Knight, I for the Ministry. It was eight thirty.</p><p>At ten thirty I was sitting at my desk wondering why paperwork even existed when my phone rang. It was Emma’s Executive secretary Mrs. Caldwell. She ask me if I could please come and get Mrs. Peel. The board meeting was over and Mrs. Peel was working on some Knight paperwork. She was obviously very sick, but was refusing to leave until she had the paperwork done. Mrs. Caldwell was really worried. I told her I would be right over. I grabbed my coat and left the Ministry.</p><p>I parked out front of the Knight building and hopped the lift to the floor of Emma’s office. As soon as the doors opened Mrs. Caldwell was coming toward me. She looked rather frantic. As we walked toward Emma’s office, she told me Emma was in bad shape and she thought I should take her to the hospital. She had never seen Emma like this before. Now I was really worried myself.</p><p>When I opened the door to Emma’s office and seen her sitting at her desk I was shocked. She was bent over holding her abdomen, clearly in tremendous pain and trying to sign papers. Her face was flushed with fever and she was shaking so badly even I couldn’t read her writing. I bent over her and put my hand on the back of her neck, she was very warm. I told her it was time to go, I was taking her to the hospital. She looked at me for a moment with glassy eyes and I took the pen from her shaking fingers, setting it on her desk. I turned her chair toward me and helped her up, but she could barely stand.</p><p>I told her I would carry her, but she said no. I had my arms around her bent over figure and she made about three steps before she collapsed. I knew it was coming, so I scooped her up and carried her to the sofa in her office as Mrs. Caldwell phoned for Medics.</p><p>Arriving about ten minutes later the Medics wasted no time. They strapped her to a gurney and we all hopped the elevator. On the ride down they started an IV and oxygen. Once we reached the bottom they loaded her in the ambulance and took off for the closest hospital with me in hot pursuit. They took her straight back to surgery when we arrived and then I waited. I had no idea what could possibly be wrong, but whatever it was had to be serious.</p><p>Three hours I sat in the waiting room. Bugging the nurses every thirty minutes to see if there was any word. Finally a Doctor came through the doors and walked towards me. By the grim look on his face I was certain he was going to tell me I had lost her. My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. When he introduced himself and told me to have a seat I thought I was going to pass out. He started talking and I couldn’t hear a word of what he was saying, I was completely distraught. All I could think was, I couldn’t live without her. Then something he said penetrated my thick skull. I asked him to please start over. He did.</p><p>Emma had an appendicitis. That’s why she had been so sick. Then the appendix had burst, temporarily easing some of her symptoms. The burst appendix then caused peritonitis. The symptoms then became much worse. When she had arrived at the hospital, she was in shock and her blood pressure was already starting to drop. They had given her a massive dose of antibiotics and then performed a Laparotomy to remove the ruptured appendix and clean her abdomen. She was very sick. They would have to keep a close eye out for sepsis over the next forty eight hours. They were treating her with IV antibiotics, giving her fluids and morphine for pain.</p><p>I hadn’t lost her, but she wasn’t out of the woods. I asked if I could see her. He said not yet, she was in recovery .When she was settled into her room, he would have a nurse come get me. It would be about an hour. I thanked him as he left. I was a good bit calmer then, so I called Mrs. Caldwell and Mother to let them know what was going on. They both said to give Mrs. Peel their best and to keep them informed. Then I had to wait.</p><p>An hour later this nurse came down the hall. She looked very stern. She called my name and I jumped to my feet calling out “here” like I was in primary school. To my surprise she smiled, then she told me to follow her. I did. Her name was Nurse Begley. On our way to Emma’s room she said that Emma had regained consciousness in recovery, but that she had fallen to sleep before they had her settled into her room. That was normal, she needed as much rest as possible. If she did wake while I was with her, she probably wouldn’t be awake long.</p><p>We entered her room and I have never been so glad to see someone. They had monitors hooked up to her and IV’s and things, but she looked absolutely beautiful. I walked to her bed and made to hold her hand but then I wasn’t sure if I was allowed. Nurse Begley noticed my hesitation and told me I could hold her hand if I wanted to, it was quite alright. </p><p>So I held Emma’s hand while Nurse Begley went over all the monitors and things with me. Just before leaving she told me that visiting hours ended at seven. That didn’t apply to husbands of course. I told her we weren’t married. She smiled and said “Could have fooled me. I have attached a note on her chart saying you are her husband. You can stay as long as you like. All night if you so choose.” Then she left. I sat in the chair next to the bed and held Emma’s hand.</p><p>As I sat there watching her, all I could think about was how devastated I would be if I lost her. She meant more to me than anything. If Nurse Begley wasn’t so thoughtful she could have made me leave. I wasn’t Emma’s husband after all. I don’t think I could have handled not being able to be there with her. I decided then and there that it was time I made some changes. First, I was going to schedule some time off to take Emma away and propose. Second, I would find us a new place to live. I picked up the phone in her room and made some calls.</p><p>It was just after four when she awoke. At least I think she was awake. She told me hello. I said hello back. I asked how she was feeling. With her fingers she said. I smiled, I thought she was trying to be funny. She then told me she thought she had left the windows open in her flat, it was supposed to rain. Could I possibly run over there and close them for her, she was busy playing Bridge with Mother. Then she went back to sleep. I was a little bewildered at first, then I came to the conclusion that it must be the meds. </p><p>The next time she awoke it was almost midnight. I had been dozing in the chair and she called my name. I came to with a start and realized she was awake. She was more lucid this time around. Ask what had happened, so I told her. She seemed to understand. Told me I should go home and get some rest, she would be ok. Then she went back to sleep. I kissed her forehead and told her goodnight but I didn’t leave. I couldn’t, not without her.</p><p>Forty eight hours later she was doing better. The Doctor said she would be staying in hospital for two more days, then she could go home. With restrictions of course. Emma wasn’t happy about that, but she would follow the Doctors orders. She really had no choice but to follow them as she was going to my place to recuperate. </p><p>Two days later she was discharged. Stay on the antibiotics for two more weeks. Get plenty of rest, no lifting anything over five pounds. Drink lots of fluids, no strenuous activity for the next two weeks. No baths, showers only till the stitches were taken out. See her regular Doctor in two weeks’ time. </p><p>I had taken two weeks off so I could care for her and make sure she followed the Doctors orders. So I took care of her, like I knew she would take care of me. She really was an excellent patient. After the first week, she was doing much better. By the end of the second week, she proved to me she was better. I took her to see her Doctor to have the stitches out the following Monday. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Slattery is a very nice lady and has been Emma’s doctor for the last eight years. She and I got on quite well. She examined Emma and told her everything looked good, blood work was good, stitches were ready to come out. Keep taking the antibiotic for another two weeks. May resume sexual activity. </p><p>Woops I thought, didn’t know we were supposed to stop. Then she ask Emma if she and I were intimate. I really wasn’t sure what that had to do with an appendix, but what did I know. Emma calmly stated yes we were. Like she was giving the weather report. Dr. Slattery then proceeded to tell the both of us that the antibiotic Emma was taking could negate the birth control pills. Not to mention that had she missed four days while in the hospital. However slight, there was still a chance. So make sure to use a condom if we weren’t ready for children. She took Emma’s stitches out and we made for home, stopping along the way for condoms. </p><p>In the three weeks since then everything has been wonderful. I found us a beautiful Estate that I know she will love and I bought it. I haven’t told her yet. I’m going to surprise her with it after I propose to her. Which brings me to that.<br/>
Two weeks ago I told Emma to clear her schedule for seven days starting October ninth, we were going to Italy on holiday. Emma loves Italy. She agreed right away. So in just over two weeks we are going there and I am going to propose to her. I have it all planned out. It’s going to be wonderful. We are staying at the Palace on the Grand Canal, in a luxurious suite. Then when we dine that first night out on the balcony, I am going to get down on one knee and propose. I know she will say yes. I can hardly wait. </p><p>I can hardly believe what has happened. First that damned business with that memory drug a couple days ago and now this. Emma and I were supposed to leave for Italy in ten days, then Phillips from the Ministry called this morning. He’s a colleague, good chap. He wanted to give Mrs. Peel and me a heads up. He just came across a wire about Mrs. Peel’s husband. He was alive and the RAF was flying him to London this morning. Apparently they had found him about a month ago and had spent that time debriefing him about his disappearance. He was to be reunited with Emma this afternoon. The RAF was to contact her about it this morning. Talk about waiting till the last minute. </p><p>Emma was understandably upset, she didn’t want to go back to her husband. She and Mr. Peel had only been married six months when his plane crashed. He had supposedly been dead for over seven years. She didn’t love him, she loved me. She wanted to stay with me. I wanted her to stay with me too. </p><p>The problem was this. She and Mr. Peel were still married. That meant she and I were committing adultery. We had to figure this out and fairly quickly. We talked it over all morning. The RAF called around eleven. Emma was to go to the Air Ministry, be there at two o’clock. </p><p>We decided that the best course of action would be for her to go back to her husband. Once they were home she would explain to him the situation. After all, he had been dead for seven years. Did he expect her to be a widow forever? She was certain he would understand and then release her from her marriage vows. A quick divorce and then she would be free to be with me. Hopefully have it all wrapped up before we left for Italy.</p><p>Emma really didn’t want to leave when it came time, but I told her everything would be alright. We kissed and I held her in my arms and told her I loved her. She said she loved me too. She would call me later. Then she was gone. </p><p> </p><p>I really don’t care to see Peter. He has been dead to me for a long time. I don’t love him either. I love Steed. I wish Peter would have stayed dead. Now he is here and I have no choice but to go back to him. When we get back to my flat I will tell him the situation, I hope he understands. I really need him to agree to a divorce. I can’t leave a man that I am desperately in love with, for a husband I don’t love. I’m pulling up to the Air Ministry now and all I really want to do is turn around and go back to Steed.</p><p>Emma entered the Air Ministry at exactly two o’clock and was met by Air Marshall Watson who escorted her to a conference room just down the hall. Opening the door for her they both walked in. There were other officers in the room as well. Some she recognized, some she didn’t. She took a seat and then the men starting briefing her on Peter. </p><p>An hour later the officers all left the room except Air Marshall Watson.</p><p>“We are sorry Emma that he wasn’t found before now. The Amazon is a very big place. Peter will be with you in a few moments and then the two of you can go home. Get on with your life together.” He said</p><p>“It’s not quite that easy” said Emma as the Air Marshall left</p><p>Moments later Peter walked into the conference rom. He was smiling and looked almost the same as he did just before his plane crashed. Emma thought she should probably smile back, even though she didn’t want to. </p><p>“Emma I am so glad to finally see you” he said as he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her</p><p>“It’s good to see you too Peter.” She replied with her palms against his chest as he hugged her</p><p>Peter pulled back some and then made to kiss her. She turned her head and pushed against his chest a bit.<br/>
She could see just a flash of anger in his eyes, but then it was quickly gone. He dropped his arms from around her and took a step back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I know it’s been seven years but I have thought about you and this moment every day. I’m rushing you. I don’t mean to. Let’s start over. Hello Emma, you look beautiful.” He said</p><p>“Hello Peter, you look well. How was the Jungle?”  </p><p>“It was a bit hot, kinda wet and terrible food” he replied</p><p>“I thought as much. Are you ready to leave?” </p><p>“Yes. The Wing Commander told me my car is over in storage hangar 12c, could we stop and get it before we leave?” he asked</p><p>“Yes, that’s fine. Then you can follow me home.” Emma replied</p><p>“I know how to get to the house Emma” he said a bit caustically</p><p>“I sold the house after you were declared dead. It was too big for me. I have a flat” she told him</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know that.” said Peter</p><p>“That’s fine. Let’s get your car” she said as she walked from the conference room</p><p>Peter followed her out of the Ministry and down the steps to her Lotus. Then climbed in.</p><p>“How long have you been driving one of these death traps?” he asked</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. Missing in the Jungle for seven years and he’s still the same arse hole.</p><p>“I bought it after I sold the house. It’s not a death trap, I like it.” She said</p><p>“What else have you been up to since I’ve been dead?” he asked</p><p>Just then they pulled up to the storage hangar. Emma was relieved. He was already getting on her last nerve. They climbed out of the Lotus and Peter opened the door on the hangar to reveal his lovely convertible. </p><p>“Thank god, she looks just like I left her. I’m surprised you didn’t sell her too.’ He said as he climbed into the car.</p><p>The car started right up and he backed it out of the hangar. Emma was glad it started. He might have blamed her if it didn’t. She climbed into her Lotus and headed to her flat with Peter following. </p><p>When they arrived at her building and parked. The first thing Peter asked was, where is the garage? He couldn’t possibly park the old girl outside. Emma told him he was out of luck. There was no garage. He grumbled for a few minutes than got out of the car and followed her inside to her flat.</p><p>Once they entered her flat the complaints began anew. Too small, hated the color, where were all his things, why did she still have that piano and what in the world was that big block doing in the middle of the room? Emma could feel a massive headache coming on. How was it she ever thought she loved this man in the first place, let alone married him? He must have brain washed her. That had to be it.</p><p>“Peter we need to talk” said Emma “Please sit down”</p><p>“OK. What do you want to talk about” he asked</p><p>“Us. The last seven years I have thought you to be dead.” She started</p><p>“Yes, but I wasn’t” he interrupted</p><p>“But I didn’t know that. Please don’t say anything else till I’m finished talking.” Peter nodded </p><p>“After you were declared dead I mourned you for a long time. I threw myself into running Knight, writing, fencing<br/>
anything to keep me from dwelling on the fact that I had lost you.”</p><p> “The last three years I have been doing some freelance work. I enjoy it a great deal. It is in that capacity that I met someone. I have been in a serious relationship with this man for the last two years. I am in love with him Peter and I want to be with him. I am sorry if this hurts you, I truly am. But you have to see this whole thing from my perspective. You were dead Peter. Dead for Seven years. I did not cheat on you, I mourned you and then moved on. I need you to understand. I need you to release me from these marriage vows that now have me trapped. Can you do that for me?” Emma pleaded</p><p>“So let me get this straight, you want me to grant you a divorce because you’re in love with someone else. Is that right?” he asked acerbically </p><p>“Yes” </p><p>“And what do I get out of this” he asked</p><p>“What do you want?” </p><p>“My house in the country” he answered</p><p>“Fair enough. You give me a divorce, I give you a house in the country. Do we have a deal?” she asked</p><p>“Deal” said Peter</p><p>Emma couldn’t quite believe that it had been that easy. She had expected him to fight her about it but he hadn’t. That was a good thing. At least something was going right. </p><p>She and Peter had dinner and were actually civil to one another. He asked where he was to sleep and Emma told him he would have to take the sofa. He seemed fine with that, so she brought him out some blankets and pillows. She was glad he was being so amenable because she was not sharing a bed with him no matter how big a fuss he made. She then went into her bedroom and shutting the door called Steed. He answered on the first ring. </p><p>Steed had been staring at the phone for hours, willing it to ring but it stubbornly refused. When it finally did ring he thought he was imagining it. He quickly grabbed it up and said “Hello”</p><p>“Hello Sweetheart” said Emma</p><p>“Hello lovely lady, I’ve been waiting for you to call.” He said smiling “How is it going?”</p><p>“It’s going well. Peter is here and we had a long talk. He says he understands and is going to give me the divorce. I have to give him a house in the country in return. I can live with that.” She said</p><p>“It’s hard to believe it was that easy. What else does he want?” Steed asked</p><p>“Nothing, just the house in the country. I sold the one we had after he had been declared dead. So he just wants the house. Thank god I didn’t sell his damn car. I’d have never heard the end of that.” Said Emma</p><p>“So what’s the next step?” ask Steed </p><p>“I’ll call my solicitor Mr. Pennington in the morning, let him know what’s happening. Hopefully it will be a fairly quick process. We have no property together, no children and he has no stake in Knight. When I sold the House I gave the money to his parent’s. I see no reason for it to take long to get a divorce” She said</p><p>“Good, the quicker the better.” Said Steed “Where is he to sleep might I ask?” </p><p>“Not with me if that’s what you’re asking. I told him he gets the sofa. Gave him some blankets and pillows. You’ve nothing to worry about Sweetheart. You are the only one whom I am sharing my bed.” </p><p>“I’m not worried about you being faithful Emma. I trust you. I just don’t know if I trust him” he said “Do me a favor will you? Lock your bedroom door when you go to bed. I’m not there to protect you and I just want you to be safe ok.” </p><p>“I will. I really am going to miss being in your arms tonight. It’s been a long time since I’ve slept without you.” She said</p><p>“I know. I’m missing you already. I hope this gets wrapped up quick. I don’t like it that I’m here and your there with him. I’m not sure how long I can take the separation.” said Steed</p><p>“I feel the same. After I talk with Mr. Pennington tomorrow, maybe I’ll have an idea about that. Once the papers are filed, it shouldn’t matter where I’m sleeping” said Emma</p><p>“I hope they file the papers tomorrow then. I know that’s not possible, but I wish it were. When will you call me tomorrow?” Steed asked</p><p>“I will call you when I get up in the morning, let’s say seven. Then I’ll call again tomorrow night. Will eight be alright?” </p><p>“Yes that sounds fine. I had better let you get some rest. I’ll talk to you in the morning Emma. I Love you.” Said Steed</p><p>“I love you too Sweetheart, I’ll talk to you in the morning.” She said before hanging up</p><p>Out in the living room, Peter quietly hung up the phone. His jaw clenched and his hands fisted in his lap, a look of absolute rage on his face. He was not going to let her leave him, no matter what it took.<br/>
Emma locked her bedroom door, then got dressed for bed. When she was ready she lay down and go to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>At seven o’clock the next morning Emma had been up for an hour already. She was dressed for the day and had already had coffee and toast. Peter was still asleep on the sofa. She went into her bedroom and called Steed to wish him a good morning.</p><p>“Good morning Sweetheart, how did you sleep?” she asked</p><p>“Good morning my dear, hardly a wink. I worried about you all night” </p><p>“Steed, you know that I’m alright and that I am perfectly capable of handling Peter.” </p><p>“I know, I’m just worried that’s all. I can’t explain it” said Steed</p><p>“You’re worried because you think you’re going to lose me to Peter. That I can assure you, is never going to happen. I don’t love him Sweetheart, only you” said Emma </p><p>“Perhaps your right. Best to not dwell on it. What time does the solicitor’s office open?” He asked</p><p>“They open at nine. I am going to ring them as soon as the clock strikes. With any luck I may be able to get in to see them in the next day or two. Once I have spoken to them I am going to call Peggy Wharton, remember her. She’s the real estate agent who helped me find this flat. I am going to have her find Peter his house in the country.” She replied</p><p>“Good. What are you doing after that?” he asked</p><p>“Well, I thought that maybe if you weren’t busy, and you were going to be home. Maybe I could stop by for a visit” she said</p><p>“What kind of visit, the in and out kind?” he asked</p><p>“More like the in and out multiple times kind of visit” said Emma </p><p>“Please do stop by for that visit. I’ll be home and I won’t be busy till you get here. Then we’ll both be very busy” said Steed</p><p>“Alright, it’s a date. I shall call you when I’m on my way over” </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it. I’ll talk to you later my dear. I love you” said Steed</p><p>“I love you too Sweetheart, I’ll call you later.” Said Emma as she hung up</p><p>She left her bedroom and found Peter awake on the sofa. He watched her as she moved about the room.</p><p>“Good morning Peter. I trust you slept well? She asked</p><p>“Yes, fine. What’s for breakfast?” </p><p>“I have already ate. If you would like some coffee it’s in the kitchen.” Said Emma “I’m not sure what I have in the way of food. You’ll just have to look about and make yourself something. What do you have planned for today?” </p><p>“I’m going out to my uncle’s old farm, think I’m going to stay there till you find my country house. No doubt it needs cleaning and some work. I’ll be back later tonight” he told her</p><p>“The one in Surrey. That’s a pretty out the way place isn’t it. The closest neighbors are something like five miles away.”</p><p>“Yes well I’ve been in the jungle for the last seven years, can’t get more out of the way than that.” He said</p><p>“I see your point. I’ve got to go to the office for a while today. I probably won’t be back till late this evening” said Emma “You can manage on your own I trust?” </p><p>“Yes, I can manage. Are you going to see your gent today?” He asked her</p><p>“I don’t see as how that’s any of your business.” She replied</p><p>“Never mind. I should not have asked. I’m going to shower. I’ll see you tonight” said Peter as he walked toward the bathroom</p><p>Emma left her flat and went to the Knight building. She really didn’t have any work to do there but she wasn’t going to stay around the flat while Peter was there. He was making her feel uncomfortable. She said Hello to Mrs. Caldwell and told her she was there to get away from her flat. She had some calls to make and then she would be leaving. If Mrs. Caldwell had anything Emma needed to do please bring it to her office. She did have a few things for Emma to look over and sign so she brought them in to her.  Then Emma picked up the phone and called Peggy Wharton.<br/>
Emma told Peggy what she was looking for and who it was for and the price range. Peggy told her she had a few places in mind and could show them to Emma that morning. Emma agreed. She would meet Peggy at ten o’clock out in front of the Knight building. Then Emma called the solicitors. She told them what had transpired in the last twenty four hours and what she needed to happen. They told her it wouldn’t be a problem. He signs some papers, she signs some papers. In about six weeks the divorce would be final. She would have to come in tomorrow. They would have the divorce papers typed up by then. She would look the papers over and if she found them to her satisfaction, all she had to do was sign them and then get Peter to sign them. That simple. She told them she would be there at nine O’clock the next morning. </p><p>Emma hopped the elevator and made it down to the lobby just in time to see Peggy Wharton pull up. She met Peggy at her car and then the two ladies drove off to look at country houses. Emma wasn’t going to be too picky. A house in the country. One she thought he may like. If he didn’t end up liking it after she bought it. Well that was his problem.<br/>
At two o’clock Peggy dropped her off at the Knight building and Emma hopped into her Lotus and headed for Steed’s flat. She had looked at all the houses but she knew Peter wouldn’t like any of them. So Peggy was going to keep looking for her. She would call Emma when she found the right one.</p><p>As soon as Emma walked through the door to Steed’s flat she was accosted. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight against him. His mouth took hers aggressively. He started wrestling impatiently with her clothes, trying to free her from them. Then it was like a free for all. She was kissing him just as aggressively. Both of them fighting for supremacy. Hands grasping at clothes, buttons flying through the air, the sound of ripping fabric. Then the sound of glass breaking. A lamp that had fallen from the desk to the floor. A casualty.</p><p> The desk now cleared Steed picked her up and sat her on the edge of it as he frantically tried to undo his pants while she was holding him to her breasts. Emma wasn’t in the mood for waiting and neither was he. Finally pants and briefs dropped to his ankles and he was laying her back on the desk. Thank god she wore a skirt. He had already rendered her panties useless. They were the first casualty. </p><p>He pushed the skirt up to her waist and raised her legs in the air. He took himself in hand and rubbed the head between her folds and against her clitoris. She was wet with arousal.<br/>
“Oh god now Steed, please now” she begged him as she grab hold of the edge of the desk<br/>
He placed the head at her opening and started to ease inside. She felt so good. So hot and tight and wet. When he was all in he stopped, and held. He wrapped his arms around her legs holding them to his torso and then he started to move. Long slow strokes at first that became faster. She was close he could feel it. He moved his hands from her legs where he had been holding them. One to her breast to gently squeeze and play with the nipple. The other down to where they were joined, rubbing her clitoris with is thumb as he watched every stroke of his penis move in and out of her. Then she was there calling out to him, clenching him tightly. He moved his hands to her calves now, holding her legs wide letting her come back down from the precipice but continuing to stroke in and out of her. Keeping the slow pace. Watching as every time he pulled back, her essence glistened on his erection. Before he knew it she was close and so was he. He wrapped his arms tightly around her legs again to hold her as he picked up the pace. Moments later he could feel her orgasm start to take her than he was there too. Thrusting deep inside her as he filled her with his own essence.</p><p>Emma lay there on the desk trying to catch her breath as Steed lay comfortably on her trying to catch his. I hope he locked the door Emma thought, if not someone could get an eyeful. She was certain they looked pretty ridiculous. She with her legs in the air, him lying on her with his pants and briefs down to his ankles. His delightfully naked bum for all to see. It was really kind of funny. She giggled.</p><p>“I hope you are not laughing over this outrageous display” said Steed</p><p>“I was just thinking, I hope you locked the door. This display as you put it, would be quite an eye full.” replied Emma</p><p>“Yes my dear, I did. Now how about we move this display upstairs?” he said as he slipped from her</p><p>“Sounds wonderful” said Emma as he helped her from the desk.</p><p>They cleaned up the glass from the broken lamp and put the desk back to rights. Then gathered up the shed and torn clothing and went upstairs. </p><p>They spent the rest of the day and most of the evening in Steed’s bed. Cuddling, caressing and making love. Enjoying being in each other’s arms. They made and ate dinner then back to bed they went. </p><p>At ten o’clock she dressed in a pair of stirrup pants and a blouse and jacket. The clothes she had worn to Steed’s would live to see another day. Just not until they were mended. Except for the panties that is, they were a complete loss. Steed wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He didn’t want her to leave. He wished she could stay but until the divorce papers were at least signed and filed, she couldn’t.</p><p>“Be careful on the way home, call me when you get there so I know you made it home safe. I love you Emma, with all my heart.” He said</p><p>“I’ll be careful and I will call when I get home. I love you too Sweetheart, more than anyone or anything in this entire world and the next.” Said Emma</p><p>They kissed like it was their last and hugged each other tight and then she was gone.</p><p>Arriving back at her flat Emma was surprised Peter wasn’t there yet. She was glad he wasn’t. She picked up the phone in the living room and called Steed to let him know she made it home safe. She was just telling him goodbye when Peter walked into the flat. </p><p>“Yes Sweetheart I know, I will. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you too. Goodbye” </p><p>“That your gent?” Peter asked</p><p>“No it was my hair dresser, we’re very close.” Said Emma as she walked toward her bedroom</p><p>“You’ve been with him all day, haven’t you? Fucking him? I can smell it, you reek of sex.” He spat</p><p>“I’m not discussing this with you Peter. Goodnight.” She said as she moved to open her bedroom door.</p><p>“Emma” he said moving angrily toward her</p><p>“Leave it Peter” she said ignoring him</p><p>“NO” he roared grabbing her roughly by the arm.</p><p>Now, she was pissed. Emma turned toward him and never knew what hit her. She just fell in a heap to the floor, unconscious and blood flowing from a gash on her forehead. Peter stood over her, full of rage holding a broken champagne bottle. Dropping the bottle he grabbed one of the extra blankets he was using off the sofa and threw it on the floor then rolled her onto it. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a roll of tape and taped her hands and mouth with it. Then he rolled her up in the blanket and then doing the same with the next blanket. He couldn’t have her bleeding all over the place. It had to look like she had just disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>Peter cleaned up the glass from the bottle and made sure everything looked in order. Then he went into Emma’s room and packed a suitcase for her. A few of this, a few of that, couple shirts, some pants he really didn’t care what he packed it just had to look like she took her suitcase and some clothes. It was after eleven so her complex was dark. Everyone else asleep. He carried her suit case out to her car and then went back inside for Emma. He placed her in the boot and then drove off into the night.</p><p>Having arrived at his destination, he opened the basement doors and walked over to a wall with shelves. He pulled on a rope attached to one of the shelves and the shelves swung out to reveal a door behind them. He flicked on a light switch, illuminating the room. He had worked on this all day, fixing it up just for her. It was a hidden room, used during the war to hide refugees. It would work perfectly. Had its own running water and toilet. He would keep her here. There was no way out, she couldn’t escape.</p><p>He took her from the boot of her car and carried her to the hidden room, placing her on the bed. Then unwrapped her from the blankets. She was out cold and the gash on her forehead was still sluggishly bleeding. He removed the tape from her hands and mouth. She could scream all she wanted, this room was sound proof. Even if someone could hear her from outside, it was five miles to the nearest house. No one knew of this room and no one would find her, ever. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the pair of handcuffs that lay upon it and snapped one end tightly to her right wrist. The other to the metal work at the bed head.</p><p>As he sat on the edge of the bed looking at her helpless form lying there he reached out a hand and ran it down the side of her face and neck. By god she was beautiful. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone so he ran a finger along the edge of her collar down her chest to the next button and unfastened it, then the next one. Opening her blouse a bit revealed a light pink lacey bra. He ran his fingers along the top of her breast. He unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and opened it. Revealing her creamy skin. For seven years he dreamt of her. Of her beautiful body, soft skin, what it felt like to be inside her. Then he comes home and she’s been fucking someone else. His wife. She belonged to him. She was his. He was having her, no one else. </p><p>He took off her socks, pants and panties. He could smell the scent of sex on her and it enraged him further. He freed himself from the confines of his own pants and spreading her legs, moved between them. Then he was pushing into her, forcing himself inside her. He didn’t care if he was hurting her or not. Another hard push and he was in. He pounded into her fiercely grabbing and squeezing her breasts so hard he knew he was bruising her. Still he didn’t care. He was making her his again. She lay there unconscious and unaware as to what was happening. Finally he was there, filling her with his own scent. Marking her as his territory. He had never cum so much. Spent he pulled his flaccid cock from her. There was a bit of blood. Not much. It had happened before with her he remembered. Nothing new. He tucked himself back in and threw a blanket over her. Then he walked out closing and locking the door behind him with a slide lock on the outside. He flicked off the light switch and pushed the shelves back into place. He left the basement and returned to her car, drove it to a deserted area along the channel and pushed it in. Then made his way back to her flat, arriving just before three o’clock. He climbed into her bed and went to sleep.</p><p>Emma moaned as she came awake. Her head hurt terribly and she had a tremendous headache. She raised her left hand to her forehead and touched it, she quickly jerked her hand back. “Damn It” she put her fingers to her forehead gently this time and winced as they made contact. What in the hell she thought as she gently probed her head with her fingers. She had a gash on the side of her forehead and a very big bump. She pulled her fingers away. Sticky. The gash was still bleeding but not much as far as she could tell. She felt dried blood on the side of her face and in her hair. Head wounds always bleed a lot she told herself. Now how did it happen? She tried to think. What is the last thing I remember? Oh yes, I was arguing with Peter. Then, then………..I don’t know. I have no idea. </p><p>Emma lay still, trying to collect her thoughts. It was hard to focus. Probably a concussion. Ok, so I don’t know what happened. Well, where am I. She listened, dripping water as from a tap. No other sounds. The air smelt odd, sort of musty. Like in a basement. She slowly opened her eyes even though it hurt to do so. It did no good, the room was pitch black. She couldn’t see anything. A room with no light, no windows. Like in a basement. Let’s feel around a bit. Her right arm was above her head so she pulled it… wait. It felt like handcuffs around her wrist. She moved her hand about, feeling for something. Yes, her wrist was handcuffed to some kind of metal work. Like on an old iron bed. She pulled on the cuffs. They were tight and cut sharply into her wrist. Now what.</p><p>She had to think a minute. Her head was hurting terribly and her headache seemed to be settling in behind her eyes. She closed them. She was starting to feel nauseous. She tried to relax. Took some deep breaths. It helped a bit. She moved her left hand around. Yes, she was lying on a bed. On an uncomfortably thin mattress. There was a blanket covering her, must be wool it was scratching her bare leg…… oh god. Emma moved her left hand to her hip feeling for her panties, knowing they weren’t there. All she felt was bare skin. She tried to slow her breathing, trying not to panic. She slowly moved her trembling hand between her legs to touch herself….and Screamed.</p><p>John Steed hit the floor of his bedroom with a resounding thud and abruptly awoke. Collecting himself he then turned over on his back and sat up. He wiped his face with his hands then rested his elbows on his bent knees. He had been having a nightmare. He was running through a woods searching for Emma, frantically calling her name. He couldn’t find her. He knew she was there, she had to be. Just as he heard her scream he tripped over a tree root and fell. Right out of bed. Why would he dream something like that? It seemed so real, he was still trying to slow his breathing. He got up from the floor and looked at the clock. It said six. Time to get up and get around anyway. Emma said she would call at seven.</p><p>Emma lay very still. Curled into a ball on the bed she occupied. The blanket that had been covering her pulled tightly around her. Tears streaming down her face. She knew she was in shock. She couldn’t help it. She had to snap out of it. She had to get away from here. She had to find a way out. She didn’t know where she was, or who had brought her here. Who had done this to her or why. But she had to get out. </p><p> </p><p>She carefully sat up in the darkness and put her feet on the floor. She moved as far away from the bed as the handcuffs would allow and started feeling around. There had to be something. There was nothing. She needed to get this handcuff off her wrist. She run her fingers through her hair. Praying she had forgotten a hair pin. No hair pins. Maybe she could slip her hand from the cuffs. She tried to pull her hand free. It wouldn’t budge. The cuff was too tight. Maybe she could break the cuffs or the Iron work. She sat on the bed and put her bare feet against the iron. Then grabbed ahold of her cuffed wrist with her other hand and pulled hard against the iron as she pushed with her feet. Nothing. She had to think of something else.</p><p>Steed was ready for work and setting at his table drinking coffee waiting for Emma to call. Trying not to watch the phone. It was ten after seven. She was late. She said she would call at seven. Why hadn’t she called? By seven thirty he thought maybe she had slept in, was running late and forgot to call. What time was she to be at Pennington’s? He didn’t remember. Come to think about it he wasn’t sure she had told him the time. When the clock struck eight he decided that she must have over slept and then was running late to Pennington’s. She would call him later. He’d drive by her flat on the way to the Ministry. If her car was gone, he would know she was out and about. He finished the last of his coffee and hopping in the Bentley headed toward Emma’s.</p><p>Steed pulled over to the side out front of her flat. Her parking space was empty. She was out and about then. He would call her around lunch time, see if she was home and how it went. With that he pulled away from the curb and made for the Ministry. </p><p>The curtain’s in Emma’s flat opened and Peter looked out.<br/>
That must have been Emma’s gent he thought. He recognized the car and the man in the bowler from an album he had found this morning in Emma’s night stand. He liked the car, hated the man. Oh well, he had her back now anyway. The man didn’t matter. Poor old fop. I’m surprised he can even get it up. What would she see in an old guy like that anyways? No matter. Time to go see how she’s doing. He grabbed up the album and left.</p><p>Since she hadn’t been able to get her arm free and could move no farther than the bed. She started feeling around on the bed frame for a piece of wire or metal or something she could use to undue the handcuff. She felt all about the bed head, the sides and then the underside for anything she could possibly pry loose and use. It was no use there was absolutely nothing. She couldn’t even find her clothes in the darkened room. Couldn’t feel them anywhere near.</p><p> She sat on the edge of the bed. She had to think of something. Then she thought she heard a noise. Friend or foe? Then a light came on and blinded her for a second. There was a door and it started to open. She panicked. She had to get out of here. She placed her feet against the Iron work and pulled against the cuff on her wrist twisting and pulling. The cuff biting into her skin making her wrist bleed, still she pulled she was frantic.<br/>
“Emma, I’m Home” said Peter</p><p>Emma jumped up from the bed and backed against the wall, pulling the blanket with her as a shield. Blood dripping from the fingertips of her cuffed right arm.</p><p>“Peter, why are you doing this? Please let me go” she pleaded</p><p>“You’re my wife and I’m not giving you up, therefore I’m not letting you go. I will keep you here with me, as a prisoner if I have too” He said </p><p>“Have you lost your mind? You can’t just kidnap me and expect me to go along with it. To play at being your wife. I don’t love you and I am not staying here with you. You can’t keep me here against my will” said Emma</p><p>“You’re wrong you know. I can keep you here. No one will ever find you.” He said</p><p>“Someone will come looking for me, you will be the first person they suspect. Take me home and I won’t tell anyone what you have done. I promise.” Said Emma</p><p>“They can suspect all they want. No one knows about this room. If they come and look for you, they won’t find you” he said smiling </p><p> </p><p>He pulled the album he had taken from her flat from behind his back and opened it. </p><p>“Give that to me, it’s mine” said Emma hotly</p><p>“John Steed, so that’s his name.” said Peter as he flipped through the pages “Handsome looking fella”</p><p>“Give it to me now” she said</p><p>“Tell me Emma. What does he have that I don’t?” </p><p>“A conscience for one thing. He would never do something like this” she answered</p><p>“What’s it like having his nasty old body against you, his wrinkly old cock inside you. Can he even get it up?” asked Peter</p><p>“He’s not any of that, and he’s a far better lover than you could ever hope to be. You heartless bastard”</p><p>He opened the album and ripped it half, then threw it from the room. With his fists clenched at his sides he moved toward her.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay back Peter. Don’t touch me. I’m warning you” </p><p>“I have done a lot more than touch you already and I am going to keep doing just that” he said approaching her</p><p>“I mean it, don’t come any closer” Emma warned</p><p>Peter kept advancing on her. Emma waited till he was close enough. She kicked out at him, hitting him in the knee. He fell forward toward her and she brought her knee up to hit him in the face. At the last second he turned and knocked her leg out from under her. She fell hard to the floor. </p><p>Smacking the back of her head on the concrete beneath her. She could taste blood in her mouth. Then he was on her. Straddling her hips. His hands around her throat. She only had one hand to fight with. She took a swing at him and hit him in the mouth then tried to buck him off, but he was too heavy and she couldn’t move enough because she was still cuffed to the bed. He kept squeezing her throat and she couldn’t breathe. She swung at him again and connected weakly with his chin. He let go of her throat with one hand and punched her in the face, splitting her lip. Then grabbed her throat again. She desperately tried to claw at his hand as her vision blurred but it was no use. Blackness surrounded her. </p><p>Winded, Peter climbed to his feet and looked down at her. By god she was strong and she fought like a tiger. He’d have to be more careful. She nearly bested him. He picked her up under her arms and tossed her face down on the bed. The back of her head was bleeding where it had connected with the floor. Serves her right for attacking him. He was going to have to teach her a lesson.</p><p> He pulled the keys to the cuffs from his pocket and freed her wrist. Then he stripped her of her remaining clothes. He put the cuffs on her left wrist this time and the other end back on the iron work of the bed head. He went out into the next room and came back with some strips of fabric, bleach water and a bucket. He placed the bucket on the floor and opened the bottle of bleach water. Then holding her bloody wrist over the bucket he poured the water over it. She jerked, but didn’t come to. He wrapped her wrist with the strips of fabric and then gathered up the bucket and bottle and carried them from the room. He returned and gathered up her clothes. Folding them and putting them on a shelf in her room. Out of her reach, but where she could see them. He would take her bra and panties with him. Then he left. Shutting and locking the door behind him and turning off the light. Leaving her once again in darkness.</p><p>At noon Steed called Emma’s flat. There was no answer. Where in the world had she got off to, and why had she not called him? If Peter was staying at her place why wasn’t he answering? What else did she say she was doing today? She hadn’t said. That was the problem. She was going to Pennington’s, that’s all he knew. She was looking for a house in the country for Peel. Maybe that’s where she was. He would just have to wait. She would call or stop by this evening. There was no reason she wouldn’t.</p><p>Peter had been working on the outside of the house since his altercation with Emma this morning. He was making sure that there was no possible way she could get out of that basement. There was one window in that room. It had long ago been painted over so no light could get in and the glass was three inches thick. He checked the window. It was sound. There was no way out. He made his way back in the house and made himself a sandwich for lunch. When he was done eating he made Emma a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The jelly of course was drugged with the contents of two sleeping capsules the RAF doctor had given him. One was enough to make him oblivious to an all-out invasion for twelve hours. Surely two mixed in the jelly would knock her cold for at least that, no matter how much she ate. He poured her a cup of water and made his way to the basement.</p><p>He entered to find her just starting to come around. He placed the sandwich and paper cup of water on the night stand and freed her hand from the cuff. Then he moved toward the door and pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. </p><p>Just a little deterrent. </p><p>Emma didn’t know what it was about her head. But she was sick and tired of it hurting. First the front, now the back. She groaned as she reached up and touched the back of her head. Pulling her fingers away, they were sticky with blood. Head wounds bleed a lot. Her throat was ungodly soar and she could barely swallow the spit in her mouth. She pushed herself into a sitting position and realized the cuffs were gone. Then she noticed the rest of her clothes were too. She was completely naked. She turned and looked for the blanket. The bastard had taken that too.</p><p>She was going to kill him. Beat the daylights out of him and then kill him. She didn’t know yet how she was going to do it. But she was going to kill that dirty bastard. She raised her eyes and saw the sandwich and cup on the night stand. She wasn’t hungry. She’d starve to death first. It dawned on her then that the lights were on in the room. She turned and looked toward the door. There he was. Standing there with a gun pointed at her. She’d shove that gun right down his damn throat. She was sick of him and this whole bloody business. Emma stood from the bed and turned toward him defiantly, if not a little wobbly. She looked at him like she was totally oblivious to her own nakedness. </p><p>“Emma, are you feeling more cooperative?” he asked</p><p>She was sure she had heard that question before. “No, I feel positively stubborn” </p><p>“That won’t do. I’ve brought you a sandwich and water.” He said</p><p>“Don’t want it. I’ll starve first.” </p><p>“Fine, go hungry then.” That said he backed out of the room. Closing and locking the door after him. He left the light on.</p><p> </p><p>Emma ran over to the door and looked it completely over. It was secure from this side, she couldn’t open it. She walked around the room looking for something or someway of escape. She saw nothing. There was a bathroom. Had a shower, toilet and sink. She quickly used the facilities. Her bladder felt as if it may burst. She cleaned up a bit with some water in the sink. Washing the blood from her hair and face. Rinsing it from her mouth. She had bit her tongue when she hit the back of her head on the floor. She gently washed between her legs also. She was tender there. She looked around in the bathroom for anything to use. That bastard had Emma proofed the damn place. She couldn’t find a thing to help her escape, to use as a weapon or as a means of escape. She moved back into the main room and sat on the edge of the bed gingerly. She looked at the sandwich and water. No she wasn’t going to touch either of them. Maybe later.</p><p>At five Steed left the Ministry and headed toward Emma’s flat, he would stop if she were there. He hoped she was there. He pulled over to the curb in front of her complex and looked around. Her car was still gone. He jumped out and went up to her flat anyway. He knocked and there was no answer. Maybe she was waiting for him at his flat. Steed ran to the Bentley and hopped in. He drove home. Her car wasn’t their either. He went inside. Maybe she left a message. No messages. He was at a loss. He didn’t know where she was, and he was worried. </p><p>At seven thirty he called Willby at Scotland Yard, he was a friend. He had known Willby for over twenty years. They had served together. He told Willby that Mrs. Peel had gone missing. The last he had heard from her was the night before, around ten thirty. She was to call him at seven this morning, but she never called. He was worried. It wasn’t like her. He also told Willby about Peter showing up. </p><p>“Are you sure that she and her husband haven’t just run off on Holiday?” ask Willby</p><p>“She was filing for divorce Willby, she was picking up and signing the divorce papers this morning” replied Steed</p><p>“She is an adult. Therefore she has to be missing for three days before we can file a missing person’s report Steed. You know that. I suggest you wait the three days. She’ll probably show up before that. You know how women are” said Willby</p><p>“This is not any woman we’re talking about here Willby, its Mrs. Peel.” </p><p>“I know and I wish that I could help you old friend, but my hands are tied until she has been missing for three days.” Said Willby</p><p>“I understand, but is there nothing you can do? Put out an all points for her car. Something?” he asked</p><p>“I will put the word out. If you have not heard from her by day after tomorrow, call me immediately.”</p><p>“I’ll do that Willby, thank you.” Steed said as he rang off</p><p>He picked up the phone and tried her flat again. There was still no answer.</p><p> </p><p>It was just past nine and Peter was getting ready to head back to her flat. He had to stay the nights there so he could be there in the mornings. That way when someone did come asking questions he would be there to give them answers. First he had to secure Emma for the night. He went down to the basement and opened the door. Gun drawn and ready. Emma lay on the bed asleep. Three fourths of the sandwich still on the night stand. He walked over to the bed prepared for anything just in case she was faking. She wasn’t. </p><p>He pulled the hand cuffs from his pocket and clasped one end to her left wrist the other to the bed. He looked her over. She had cleaned the blood from her face and hair. Her lip was split from when he punched her. There were bruises starting to show on her neck. He ran his hands down her. Her breasts were bruising from last night’s little tryst. He moved his hands lower. This is new. She had a scar, fairly recent on her right side. Appendix removed he guessed.<br/>
He moved his hands lower down her body. Smoothing them over the contours and plains. All the way down to her toes. They were painted light pink. Cute. </p><p> </p><p>He moved them back up the inside of her legs. Spreading them as he went, until he had reached her center. He moved his hands over her, thru her curls. She was soft. He spread her lips with his thumbs, holding her open. She was a bit swollen. He lent forward to smell her. She smelt nice. He took one hand from her and freed himself from his pants.<br/>
He began stroking himself as her touched her. He pushed a finger inside her. She was dry. He pulled his finger out then leaning forward he licked her. She tasted good. He licked her a few more times than he put two fingers in his mouth and wet them before pushing them inside her. He stroked his cock with his hand as he fucked her with his fingers. Then he added a third. He could hardly get them inside her. He pushed them into her any way, harder and harder. His fingers were getting sticky. He was stoking himself longer and faster now. He was getting close to cumming. He wanted to be inside her for that. He pulled his fingers from her and they were bloody. He climbed between her legs and pushed hard inside her. Something gave way. He was close, he pounded into her harder than he ever had before. As if he was trying to hurt her. Then he came with a shout, filling her with his cum. Spent and flaccid he pulled from her. His cock covered with blood. He went into the bathroom and rinsed himself off. Then as he was leaving he grabbed the blanket from the other room and tossed it over her. He walked out, closing and locking the door behind him and turning off the light.  </p><p> </p><p>Steed didn’t sleep at all. As soon as the clock struck eight He called Mother. Told him that Mrs. Peel was missing. He had spoken to her a few days ago. She was to see her solicitor but he didn’t know if she had been there or not. Pennington wasn’t available. Then she was coming to his place to do paperwork. She had never shown up. He hadn’t heard from her and hadn’t been able to find her. Mother told him to contact Pennington. See if she made it to her appointment. He was putting out an all points on her car as well. He couldn’t start an official investigation till tomorrow but something just didn’t smell right. Steed agreed. Once off the phone with Mother, Steed called Pennington’s. He asked to speak to Mr. Pennington and was told that he wouldn’t be in till later in the day. He should try again then. </p><p>Steed than called the Real estate agent, Peggy Wharton. He asked her if she had seen Emma and when. Peggy told him yes, she had seen Emma a few days ago. Took her around to look at houses for Peter. They hadn’t found the right one so she was still looking. She dropped Emma off at Knight and hadn’t talked to her since. Steed thanked her and told her if she heard from Emma to call him immediately.</p><p>Everything seemed to revolve around Peter Peel. Where was the arse hole anyway?</p><p>Peter had been back to Emma’s flat for the night and done some more snooping around in her things. He found more pictures of her and that Steed fellow. A teddy bear. Some very sexy lingerie and a necklace that particularly peeked his interest. It was a diamond heart shaped necklace, but what really excited him was the JS+EP engraved on it. He could really use something like that against her. He pocketed the necklace for later. It was nine o’clock, no one had been there to see him yet. Time to go. He climbed into his convertible and headed for Surrey.</p><p>When Peter arrived back at the farm and entered Emma’s room he was surprised to find her still asleep. He thought that the drug would have worn off by now. He hoped he hadn’t killed her. He moved over to the bed and checked to see if she had a pulse. She did. Thank god for that. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her. She was completely unresponsive. He looked at his watch. He guessed she’d been out about twelve hours. He’d just have to keep an eye on her. He released her from her cuffs then he got up and left the room. Leaving the light on.</p><p>Steed called the RAF and asked them about Peter Peel’s rescue and any other information they had about him. They put him in touch with Air Marshall Watson. Watson told him all about the rescue and debriefing. Peel had simply walked out of the jungle one day and into one of the camps that the RAF had stationed there. He had identified himself, been taken to the camp hospital and examined. He was in remarkably good health. Then he had been flown to the nearest base and debriefed. </p><p>Due to the length of time he had been missing he was then put into medical holding for observation. That basically meant they were observing him for odd behavior that might be considered suspect. Such as contacting or being contacted by anyone from the outside. A foreign agent for instance. Or PTSD which they discovered no signs of. He seemed absolutely normal, so they had returned him to London and to Emma.</p><p>Steed informed Watson that since his return Emma had gone missing. He feared that Peter had something to do with it. He told Watson that he wanted to get in touch with Peel’s parents. He needed their contact information. Maybe they knew where he was. Watson gave him what he wanted but told him it would do him no good. Peter’s parents had moved away to the states some years ago and he himself had been unable to contact them to inform them about their son’s reappearance. Steed then asked him if he knew of any other place Peel could be. Watson told him he didn’t know. Steed left the Air Ministry with no more information than when he arrived. He went to Emma’s flat to have a look around.</p><p>When he arrived at her place he let himself in. Everything appeared normal, even her waste basket was empty. He walked around the living room. There wasn’t anything out of place. Didn’t Emma say Peel was sleeping on the sofa? Where were the pillows and blankets? He went into the kitchen. Everything looked as it should, except there was a single dirty cup in the sink. That was odd. Emma didn’t leave dirty dishes lying around. He picked it up and sniffed the contents. Brandy. He sat the cup back in the sink and went back into the living room and over to the drinks cabinet. Opening it up he noticed the brandy was gone and there was no champagne. There wasn’t any in the kitchen either. There didn’t seem to be any in the place. That was very strange, Emma always had champagne. He had never known her not to.</p><p> He moved to her bedroom. The bed was made but not like Emma made it. The corners weren’t tucked in. He checked her closet. Her suitcase was gone. Moving to her dresser, he opened the drawers. Some of her clothes were gone too. He spied her jewelry box on top and opened it. He thought all of it was there. Except her necklace, the one he had given to her last Christmas. It wasn’t there. She hadn’t been wearing it when he last saw her. So it should have been in the box, but it wasn’t. That meant she was wearing it. He checked the bathroom next. </p><p>Everything was in order, but Peel’s dirty laundry was in the laundry basket and the toilet seat was up. If she were here she’d have a fit. He looked in the medicine cabinet. Her birth control pills were still there. If she went somewhere to stay, other than his place of course. She had pills there. She would have taken them with her. He looked under the sink. Her toiletry bag was still there. She would have taken that too.</p><p>Steed paced her living room. Emma was gone. Her car was gone. Her suitcase was gone and some of her clothes. Her necklace was gone as well, so she must be wearing it. Her pills were here and her toiletry bag. Everything put together suggested to him that she had packed a suitcase to come to his place after she went to Pennington’s. That made sense. But did she make it to Pennington’s and if she did, where did she go after that? Steed pulled the number that the Air Marshall gave him from his pocket and using Emma’s phone called the Peel’s. There was no answer. He would have to try again later. He tried Pennington again. He was still unavailable. He would have to call tomorrow.</p><p> Didn’t these people understand she was missing? Why was it, he felt like no one was helping him to find her? He left her flat and headed to the Ministry. </p><p>Steed went down to records. Beatrice was a lovely middle aged lady who handled all the records of the Ministry. He would usually flirt outrageously with her to get what he wanted. Not today. He told Beatrice that he needed everything they had on Peter Peel. He was in a hurry. Beatrice had already heard about Emma through the grapevine, she knew he would be down sooner or later. She handed the files over to him straight away. He hadn’t expected that. Beatrice told him she hoped he found Emma soon. She liked Emma. If he needed any more information, let her know. Steed thanked her and made his way to a nearby desk.</p><p>Peter just about had the place habitable. Tonight would be the last night he would be leaving. When he left Emma’s flat tomorrow morning, he wouldn’t be going back. He was pretty sure he would be seeing Steed very soon. That reminds me. I should go check on the little wifey. He made his way down stairs and opened the door. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. She was just starting to show signs of life. He checked his watch. It was nearly six thirty. Almost twenty hours she had been out of it. He should probably use a little less next time. One capsule will do. He had left the sandwich and water from yesterday on the table and thought about getting rid of it. Then changed his mind. She would eat the rest of it eventually. She’d have too. He would bring her no more till she did. He had control of her like this and he liked it. He turned and left the room.</p><p>Emma was having a very difficult time waking up. It was like she just didn’t have the energy. She felt absolutely exhausted. She didn’t know how long she had been asleep, but it must have been for some time. Her bladder was so full it hurt. And her stomach felt like it was on fire. She thought she just may vomit. She managed to get her eyes to open and seen the light was on. She wasn’t sure if that was good or bad but she had to get to the bathroom.</p><p>She pushed herself up into a sitting position and immediately wished she hadn’t. She was very sore between her legs. She was afraid to look, so she didn’t. She pushed the blanket from her lap and struggled to her feet. Using the wall to hold herself up she moved to the bathroom and inside. As she sat on the toilet she seen the blood on her thighs. Emptying her bladder was most likely going to hurt, but she had no choice. She had to pee. She tried to relax. As soon as she started to go she screamed, she couldn’t help it. When her bladder was finally empty, she was shaking so badly she couldn’t stand. She fell to the floor and dragged herself over to the shower. She pulled herself in and managed to turn on the water. It wasn’t very warm but she lay against the wall of the shower and let the water run over her body. Rinsing her and soothing her swollen and sore genitalia as she cried.</p><p> </p><p>Steed had looked through Peel’s files for hours. Looking for anything that stood out. He had no siblings. His parents lived in the states now and were currently on holiday in the Caribbean. That’s why no one had been able to contact them. His grandparents were all deceased. He had no Aunts. He had two Uncle’s. One had been killed in the war. He was a fighter pilot. The other had died eight years ago of natural causes. The uncle had never been married, so had no children. Besides his parents, Peel had no living relatives. The uncle that passed eight years ago had been a farmer of sorts. He had a place over in Surrey. When he had died, the farm had then went to Peter’s father. So far as Steed could tell, Peter’s father still owned the farm. He took note of the address. Steed handed the records back to Beatrice and thanked her for all her help then left. </p><p>Maybe he was barking up the wrong tree. Maybe his jealousy of Peel was making him think he had something to do with her disappearance. Maybe it was someone else. Maybe it was one of their enemies. Lord knew they had a ton of them. But even they liked Mrs. Peel. If it were an enemy agent that took her, surely they would have contacted him by now. He just didn’t know anymore.</p><p>Maybe she had just up and left the both of them. Sick of having to make a choice between the two. No, she wouldn’t do that. She wasn’t like that. She loved him. She had told him so before she left that night. She said that she loved him more than anyone or anything in this world or the next. </p><p>Oh my god, was she trying to tell him she was going to kill herself? Stop being stupid. That’s ridiculous. Emma would never, could never do anything like that. You know that’s not what she meant. </p><p>It was after seven and Steed knew he wasn’t thinking straight, he hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before. He couldn’t even remember having eaten anything today. He decided he should probably go home and get something to eat and try to get some sleep. Maybe things would be clearer tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Emma stayed in the shower till the water was so cold she could no longer stand it. She turned the water off and struggled to her feet. There were no towels or wash cloths. Nothing she could use to dry off with. Shivering and wet she used the wall for support again to get back to the bed. She dropped down onto it and pulled the blanket over her freezing body. Then curling into a ball she cried herself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was ready to head back to Emma’s flat. He just had to secure her to the bed head. As he went down the steps to the basement he wondered how she felt when she awoke. Like shit he imagined. He unlocked the door and entered her room. She was lying on the bed asleep. She hadn’t ate anymore of the sandwich, so he knew she wasn’t drugged. Just sleeping. Her hair was wet and she was shaking. She must have had a shower. A cold one by the looks of it.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the blankets back and grabbed her left wrist to cuff her to the bed head. Her eyes flew open and her right hand shot out and hit him in the throat. He stumbled back and fell on his ass and then she was on him. Pushing him to the floor. She straddled his chest squeezing him with her legs as she punched him in the face. He grabbed her right arm as she swung at him a third time. She hit him with her left instead, catching him in the nose. His hand automatically shot to his nose, holding it. She bit the hand that was holding her wrist and he let go. She hit him in the throat again and then when his head reflexively bent down she hit him on the forehead with her palm sending the back of his head into the cement floor. She rolled away from him and shot to her feet, running for the door. He staggered to his and gave chase.</p><p>Emma ran out her cell door and up the stairs, there was a closed door at the top. She didn’t stop, she reached out turning the handle and hitting it with her shoulder at the same time. It flew open and she fell to the floor. She quickly got to her feet again looking for the way out. She could hear Peter’s steps coming behind her. She looked about as she ran through the house and then she spotted the door, to her right. She ran straight for it. </p><p>Peter knew he had to catch her before she got out. If she managed to get outside he’d have a devil of a time finding her. The front door was locked. When she reached it, she’d have to unlock it first. That would give him a few seconds. He saw her make a run for the door. He was right behind her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. He wouldn’t kill her. But he’d make her think twice about trying to escape again. He ran straight at her.</p><p>Emma hit the door running and came to an abrupt stop. It was locked. She quickly reached down to unlock it and was hit full force in the back by Peter and slammed into the door. Knocking the wind out of her. Gasping for air, she then felt a sharp pain in her right thigh and a curious warmth. She looked down. There was a knife sticking out of her leg. Then Peter yanked the knife free and her leg collapsed beneath her. She fell to the floor against the door. Holding her hand over the wound in her leg. He held the knife against her throat.</p><p>“That was quite a display back there. I didn’t appreciate any of it. If you try that again. I can assure you the consequences will be severe.” He said removing the knife from her throat “You will hobble back to your room now”</p><p>“And if I refuse” said Emma</p><p>“If you refuse, I will kill you and send you back to your gent in tiny little pieces” he said </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her by the hair he dragged her to her feet and pushed her toward the basement door. Emma did as she was told and painstakingly made her way back to her room and toward the bed. As she neared it Peter shoved her and she fell onto it. She pushed herself up so she was leaning against the bed head. Then resumed pressure on her leg wound. </p><p>“Hold your left arm out” said Peter</p><p>Emma held out her arm and he put the cuff around her wrist then fastened the other end to the bed head behind her. As he was pulling away, he backhanded her across the left side of her face. Splitting her lip and cutting the inside of her mouth. She kept her head turned away. He bent close to her and putting his hand under her chin turned her face to him and smiled. She smiled back and spat blood in his face. He quickly pulled back from her, wiping the blood away with his hand. </p><p>“Bastard” she said laughing</p><p>Peter didn’t think it very funny. He backhanded the right side of her face hitting her on the cheekbone just below her eye. Then he punched her in the stomach knocking the air from her lungs. The last blow was to the left side of her head, the same as the champagne bottle. Knocking her unconscious. She sat leaning off the side of the bed. The only thing keeping her from tumbling off, the cuff around her wrist.</p><p>Peter grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back down on the bed. So she was lying flat again. Her arm above her head. He stood there looking at her. Her obstinance was really starting to piss him off. Not to mention the fact that she nearly escaped. She was sneaky, that’s for sure. He needed to make her understand. Submit or be punished. He left the room and came back with the bucket, bleach water and some more fabric strips. He cleaned her leg and wrapped it, then cleaned and rewrapped her wrist. Tossing the blanket over her, he carried the supplies out. Then shut and locked the door and turned out the light. He cleaned up all the blood that she had lost from the front door to her cell door, then headed back to her flat.</p><p>Steed had tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he would have that same nightmare. He may have got a few minutes here and there, but it wasn’t much. At six o’clock he left his bed and got ready for the day. He was leaving early and going to Emma’s. If Peel was staying there he wanted to catch him before he left. At six thirty he left for Emma’s flat.</p><p> </p><p>Peter hadn’t been up long. He had gotten dressed, made the coffee and was putting his clothes in his suitcase when there was a knock on the door. He smiled. It was time to put on a show. He walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>“Yes, can I help you” he said</p><p>“Yes. Are you Peter Peel?” the gent asked</p><p>“Yes. And you are?”</p><p>“I’m John Steed with the Ministry of Science and Technology, may I come in?”</p><p>“Yes, of course” </p><p>“Thank you. I’m here because Mrs. Peel failed to report in three days ago on some very important work she has been doing for our Department. Do you happen to know where she is? I’d like to speak with her.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Mr. Steed I don’t” </p><p>“When was the last time you saw her?” Ask Steed</p><p>“It was about three days ago I think. She had an appointment with her solicitor for nine o’clock I believe it was. Then she was going to your place. She took her suitcase with her. I haven’t seen or heard from her since. I thought she was with you. She’s not?” said Peter as he put a shirt in his suitcase</p><p>“No. I haven’t seen or heard from her in four days” said Steed “Are you going somewhere?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m going to my uncle’s old place in Surrey, till I find a place of my own in the country. After being in the jungle for seven years I just can’t handle being here in London another day. Too many people. At my uncle’s the closest neighbor is five miles in any direction.” Said Peter</p><p>“Yes, I understand what you mean. If you hear from her or see her give me a call will you” said Steed handing him a card “If you don’t mind, could I stop by and check the place out. I’m always looking for new real estate.”</p><p>“Sure. Stop out any time. Hey if you find her or hear anything, let me know. She is still my wife” </p><p>“Yes, of course” said Steed as he left</p><p>Peter watched him pull away and drive off. He had nothing to worry about. This guy believed every word he said.</p><p> </p><p>Steed drove to the Ministry. It was only just seven o’clock. He had some calls to make. When he got to his office he called Willby at Scotland Yard. Told him that Emma was officially missing. He wanted all the help he could get. Willby told him they would get right on it. Steed then went up to Mother’s office. He knew Mother would be there, he always arrived at seven. Entering Mother’s outer office he walked past Patterson desk toward Mother’s door. Patterson waved him by. That had never happened before. Maybe now we were getting somewhere. He entered Mother’s office.</p><p>“Morning Mother” said Steed</p><p>“Morning Steed. Rhonda has compiled the records from the arrests that you and Mrs. Peel worked together on. All of the perpetrators are still in lock up. All accounted for. She has also pulled all the files on every criminal that you have ever arrested or been involved in the arrest. There are only two that have been released. One is in a rest home and the other is dead. We have no suspects at this point. I’m sorry. Have you any information?”</p><p>“I spoke to Peter Peel at Mrs. Peel’s flat. Just came from there in fact. He said that three days ago she was to meet with her solicitor at nine o’clock. She left her flat to go to that appointment and never came back. He hasn’t heard from or seen her since. I’m going to go over and talk to Pennington as soon as his office opens. See if she made that appointment.” Said Steed </p><p>“What I can’t understand is this. If your wife left for an appointment and then didn’t come home, wouldn’t you have called the Police? Why hadn’t Mr. Peel reported her missing? Was she going somewhere else, staying with someone perhaps? You said she was going to see Pennington. What was she seeing him about?” Mother asked Steed<br/>
Steed knew he was going to have to come clean about him and Emma or they may never find her. They needed all the facts. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“Emma was going to see Mr. Pennington because she was filing for divorce from Mr. Peel. She was to pick up and sign the divorce papers that morning. Then all she needed was Peel’s signature. The divorce would have been final in about six weeks. He didn’t report her missing because she wasn’t going back to her flat. She had packed a suitcase and was coming to my place to stay after she met with Pennington.” Replied Steed</p><p>Mother steepled his fingers on his desk in front of him for a minute while looking at Steed. He was pretty certain he knew the answer to his next question. Hell everybody had an inkling of what was going on between Steed and Mrs. Peel. Except maybe Steed and Mrs. Peel. He would know the answer to that question momentarily.</p><p>“May I ask what your relationship is with Emma? Besides work partners that is.” </p><p>Steed bit the Bullet. “Emma and I have been in a serious relationship for the past two years. We were to go on vacation together in a week and I was going to ask her to marry me. I bought us an Estate recently, it was to be our new home”</p><p>Mother thought in a million years he would never hear any of those words pass the lips of John Steed. Now he had heard every single one. He couldn’t have been happier for the man. Now the woman this man was deeply in love with was missing. They had to find her. Find her Now.</p><p>“I thought as much. She was divorcing Peel to be with you. Good woman. I’ve always had great respect for her. Like her too. Wonderful lady. You spoke to Peel. Do you think he is involved?”</p><p>“I thought he was. Now I just don’t know. He’s staying at his Uncle’s place over in Surrey. Says he can’t handle London. Too many people after being in the Jungle for seven years. Told me I can stop over any time” said Steed</p><p>“Does he know who you are, what you do, what Emma’s position is?” ask Mother</p><p>“I gave him my name but told him I was with the Ministry of Science and Technology and that Emma was working with our department on a project. She wouldn’t have told him what she really does.” Steed replied</p><p>“I’ll call Willby. Have him send a couple investigators out to this uncle’s place. Have a look around. I want to keep you out of this, on that front at least. It would look suspicious if you went out for a friendly visit and snooped around the whole time. You check with Pennington and any of your other contacts. Ask them if they’ve heard anything? She’s out there. Somewhere.” Said Mother </p><p>“Thank you Mother, I’ll let you know what I find” said Steed as he turned and left</p><p>“If we don’t find her or if we find her body. I’m afraid what will happen to him” said Mother to Rhonda</p><p> </p><p>Emma groaned as she came awake. She felt like shit. She hurt just about all over. Her throat was dry. She needed a drink. Preferably champagne. A couple bottles at least. She opened her eyes. It was dark in the room. She moved her arm. Yep, still cuffed. That prick. She pushed herself up in the bed and carefully groped for the cup on the nightstand. It was there last she knew. She brushed it with her finger. Ah, there you are. She carefully picked up the cup and brought it to her lips. She took a sip. The blood in her mouth made the water taste awful, but she swallowed it anyway. It was just a sip, but to her throat it felt like she tried to swallow a boulder. She took a couple more sips. Then carefully put the cup back on the nightstand.</p><p> She gently lay her head back against the wall. Trying not to settle on the hurt spot, and rested a minute. She was dehydrated. She knew that. She hadn’t had to pee since the day before. She was starving. But she couldn’t eat the food because he must have drugged it. Bastard. She was getting weaker. The combination of dehydration, lack of food and now blood loss was taking its toll. </p><p>How was it that she could be so close to escaping twice and he still beat her? If she could have just gotten through that damn door she’d be walking into Steed’s flat by now. He wasn’t playing fair that’s how. He was cheating. The bloody bastard. She reached down and grabbed her leg. It was throbbing. She could feel the blood soaked strips of fabric around it. It wasn’t a fatal wound. No arteries hit. Just a deep puncture wound. Just bleeding. He did it to keep her from running away. </p><p>He was taking her power away from her. Just like the cuffs. Taking away an appendage. Taking one arm, so she has only one to fight with. Taking her leg, so she can’t run. Turning off the light, so she can’t see. Taking her clothes, so she has no protection. He was trying to break her. Trying to make her submit to him. She’d die first. She wasn’t going to submit to that bastard. She wasn’t going to give him that kind of power over her. She relaxed against the bed head and waited. Dozing.</p><p>Peter pulled up to the house and climbed from the car. Then reached into the backseat for the grocery bags. Just then a car pulled up and two men got out. He smiled at them.</p><p>“Hello. Can I help you gents?” asked Peter</p><p>“Yes. I’m Billings and this is Stallman. Were with Scotland Yard are you Peter Peel?” </p><p>“Yes, have you information about my wife?” </p><p>“No sir. We’re still looking. That’s why we’re here. Do you mind if we have a look around”</p><p>“No, go right ahead. Could you do me a favor first? Could you open the front door for me?” ask Peter</p><p>“Certainly, then we’ll take a look around the house.”</p><p>“Thank you. Yes, that’s fine.” Said Peter</p><p>The three of them entered the house and Peter sat the groceries down on the kitchen counter and started putting them away. Billings and Stallman checked throughout the house, top to bottom, even the basement. They could find no sign of Emma or that she had ever been in the house. They walked outside and around the house then to the outbuildings. They checked every building on the property. Emma was not there and neither was her car. They thanked Peter for letting them look around and told him if they had news they would call. Then they climbed into their car and left. </p><p>Peter knew there would be no one else coming to look for Emma. She was his now. He walked back into the house and headed for the basement. He flicked on the light and unlocked and opened the door. Emma sat up leaning against the bed head. Her eyes closed. He walked to the end of the bed. </p><p>“Emma, are we faking again?” he asked</p><p>“No I’m resting my eyes”</p><p>“I see. I’m going to clean and rewrap that leg. Do you promise to be a good girl and hold still? Not to try any funny<br/>
business?” </p><p>“I don’t make promises I can’t keep” she said, eyes still closed</p><p>“Alright” Peter left the room and came back with the bucket, bleach water, cloth strips and something extra<br/>
He sat some things on the floor and he put the cloth strips on the bed beside her. Watching her very closely. Standing next to the bed he reached out and took hold of her knee pulling her leg toward him and off the edge of the bed so the wound in her thigh was over the bucket. He unwrapped the bloody strips from her leg and tossed them off to the side. Then taking the bottle of bleach water her poured it over the wound. </p><p>She jumped harshly. Grabbed at her leg with her hand. Then trying to pull her leg back away from him. He held tight to it. He knew it hurt, that’s why he picked bleach. She was gasping in pain, trying to turn away. Trying to pull her leg back. He poured it more into the wound making her writhe in pain. She was lying on the bed now on her left side trying to roll away from him. She hit at him with her arm trying to make him stop. He stopped pouring the bleach water and let go her leg. </p><p>She was trying to go off the other side of the bed. He reached down on the floor and picked up a short whip. He whipped it at her hitting her in the back. She turned the other way now, then the whip struck her on the thigh. She had to get away. She was dragging herself across the edge of the bed as he continued to hit her with the whip. She fell off the bed and he came around it after her. He was yelling at her now. </p><p>“You’re Mine, You hear me. You belong to me, your mine” He just kept yelling it over and over. He just kept hitting her with it. She crawled into the corner between the bed and the wall and curled into a ball. She could get no further away. Her arm still cuffed to the bed head. Finally, he stopped. He walked over to her and bent down. “You will submit” he said</p><p>“Never” Emma whispered just before she lost consciousness</p><p>“You will” said Peter then he hauled her up and tossed her on the bed.</p><p> He wrapped her leg and cleaned the wounds on her back and sides. She’d learn eventually. Then he left the room and turned off the light.</p><p> </p><p>Steed drove to Pennington’s. He had to know if she made it there that morning. Peter had said that her appointment was for nine and that she had taken her suitcase with her. That she had said she was going to his place after. That meant whatever happened to her. It occurred either before or after Pennington’s. Arriving at Pennington’s office he told the secretary who he was and who he was there to see. He was shown right in to Mr. Pennington’s office.</p><p>“Hello Mr. Steed, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“Emma Peel had an appointment with you a few days ago. It was about her divorce papers. Did she make it to the appointment?” </p><p>“Yes, she did have an appointment. But she never arrived. I tried phoning her, but received no answer. Is there some kind of problem?”</p><p>“She’s missing. Has been since that day. We’re trying to locate her. Tracing her steps.” Said Steed</p><p>“Do you think Mr. Peel may be responsible?” </p><p>“We just don’t know, all avenues are being looked into.” Said Steed</p><p>“Please keep me informed Mr. Steed” said Pennington</p><p>“I will” Steed said on his way out</p><p>He got out to his car and climbed in. What was he to do now? There was nowhere else to look. No one else to question. There were absolutely no clues. She was gone. Without a trace of evidence. He hit the Steering wheel. Damn it. He started the Bentley and tore off down the road and headed for the Russian Embassy.</p><p> </p><p>Steed whipped up in front of the Embassy and grabbing his umbrella hopped out of the car. He trotted up to the door and the guards held up their hand as if to tell him stop. He smacked them both in the face with his umbrella and strolled into the Embassy. He didn’t have time for being nice today.</p><p>“Brodny old Boy, come out I need a word” Steed hollered</p><p>“Steed my friend, what are you doing here?” said Brodny as he came down the staircase</p><p>“I need to know if you have heard anything that involves Mrs. Peel” Steed said</p><p>“Mrs. Peel, no I have not heard of anything. Should I have?” said Brodny sincerely</p><p>“She’s gone missing Brodny. Four days ago. We can’t find her. No contact has been made. I was hoping you may have heard something” </p><p>“Four days. My god Steed. Who would do such a thing? and how? She is not that easily subdued. I know of nothing involving Mrs. Peel, but I shall check all my contacts. I know that she is a very special woman and very special to you. I will do my best to help you find her my friend, you have my word. I will call on you later this evening with whatever I find.”</p><p>“Thank you Brodny” said Steed and then he was gone.</p><p>Whoever has taken her not only has a tiger on their hands, but has a lion breathing down their neck also. They better return her unharmed or Steed I think will eat them alive thought Brodny as he made his way to the phone to start making calls. </p><p>Steed headed back to the Ministry to see how things were going. Thirty minutes later he was back in Mother’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Report” </p><p>“Nothing. Pennington said that she had an appointment for nine but never arrived. I took a chance and drove over to see Brodny. They are not involved. Brodny is doing some checking and will get back with me tonight. I don’t think he’s going to find anything. The Russians don’t have her. What about Scotland Yard?” </p><p>“They sent two men out to check the place over. They found nothing, no sign of her. No sign of her car. They searched the house and surrounding out buildings. Absolutely nothing.” Said Mother</p><p>“So Peel had nothing to do with her disappearance. I’m sure it’s not the Russian’s. It’s not anyone from a past or present case. Where does that leave us?” said Steed</p><p>“We will just have to keep looking. Wait for answers. She has to be out there somewhere. A woman like that can’t be gone without some trace of evidence. It’s there. We’re just not seeing it. Look steed, why don’t you go home, get something to eat. Take a nap. You look like you haven’t eaten or slept in days.” Said Mother</p><p>“That’s because I haven’t. How can I eat or sleep when she may be out there cold, alone, injured and starving.” He said as he put a hand to his forehead “I don’t know what to do”</p><p>“Go home. Try to sleep, try to eat. She needs you to be in top form if you are to help her.” Said Mother</p><p>“Alright, I’ll try” said Steed then he left Mother’s office to go home</p><p>“Rhonda, alert all branches. Active alert. Code Injured Sparrow. Maximum Priority. Give them Emma’s Description and that of her car. Have all the airports, train stations, bus lines checked for anyone matching her description. Also, contact all foreign intelligence branches. Tell them we have a High level Business Executive that has been kidnapped. Give them her description also. I want every man and women round the globe looking for Mrs. Peel.” Said Mother </p><p> </p><p>Steed went home and choked down a bowl of soup. Then lay on the sofa and tried to sleep. Every time he would nod off, he would start having that same nightmare and startle himself awake. Getting up he drank three glasses of brandy and then lay back down. Maybe that would help him sleep. Twenty minutes later he was sleeping simply because he was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>After lunch Peter went down to check on Emma. She hadn’t moved. She still lay face down on the bed. Her thigh was still bleeding, but it had slowed. Her back and sides were crossed with lash marks. None deep. But all but a few had broken the skin. None of them were bleeding anymore but her back was swollen and red around every angry mark.<br/>
She had to be close to breaking. He had drugged her, raped her, beaten her, and stabbed her. How much more could she take? He looked at the night stand. On it still lay most of the sandwich and the cup of water. She had eaten hardly a thing and drank even less. She had to be dehydrated and starving to death. She was physically weakening, he could tell that. Yet still she was defiant. She absolutely refused to submit. He removed the cuff from her wrist then turned and left the room. He would break her if he had to kill her to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Steed woke from a fitful sleep. It was just before three. He had gotten a few hours of rest. He was at his wits end. He didn’t know what to do or where to look. She was simply gone. The one woman that he had ever loved. The one person that meant more to him than anything or anyone else in the world. Someone had taken her. Where and why he didn’t know. He didn’t believe she was dead. He didn’t feel as if she were dead. He felt she was still out there. Waiting for him to find her. He just didn’t know where to look anymore. There was one person he had to call. Maybe she could help him. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.</p><p>“Hello”</p><p>“Carolyn” said Steed</p><p>“Jonathan? Is that you?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Jonathan, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” Ask Carolyn</p><p>“She’s gone” he said</p><p>“What do you mean she’s gone Jonathan? Who’s gone?”</p><p>“Emma, she’s gone”</p><p>“Gone on a trip, that kind of gone?” ask Carolyn hoping to god it wasn’t the other kind of gone</p><p>“She’s just gone. Missing. I can’t find her. I’ve looked everywhere. I don’t know where to look any more.” He cried</p><p>Dear god no. Not Emma. She could hear him sobbing on the other end of the line. She hadn’t heard her brother cry since he was a boy. </p><p>“Jonathan?...... Jonathan?....... Jonathan listen to me. Calm down, take a deep breath, pull yourself together.”</p><p>She could hear him trying to calm himself. So she gave him a couple minutes to do so.</p><p>“Jonathan. Tell me what happened” said Carolyn calmly</p><p>Steed told her everything he knew. Everything that was being done to find her.</p><p>“I can’t be without her Carolyn. I just can’t. She’s everything to me” he said</p><p>“Jonathan you need to listen to me. You know Emma is a very strong young lady. She is out there somewhere. Trying to find her way home. If there is a way, she will find it.”</p><p>“What if she’s injured or worse?”</p><p>“I’ll hear no such nonsense from you again Jonathan Steed. You can’t give up. Its early days. Get your head together.”</p><p>“We were to go away in a few days. To Italy. I was going to propose. I bought us an Estate. A place to live and raise a family. What am I to do now Carolyn?” he said</p><p>“Oh Jonathan. You are to keep looking and not give up. She will marry you. Live in your house with you. Have your children. You just have to be strong. You have to believe.” Said Carolyn “In her and yourself”</p><p>“Now buck up. You said that you spoke to her husband. Are you sure he is not involved in her disappearance. It seems awfully coincidental that when he returns, she goes missing.” </p><p>“I spoke to him myself. I have to admit I don’t like the man and I’m not sure I can trust him. But he seemed genuine when he said he didn’t know where she was. Besides, the yard sent two men out to his place and searched it. They found nothing. No sign of Emma or her car.” Said Steed</p><p>“I don’t like it. I think he is involved. It’s too much of a coincidence. Don’t take him off the suspect list. What about enemies Emma herself may have? Didn’t you tell me once about a man named Keller? Have you looked into that angle?” ask Carolyn</p><p>Steed smiled “I knew I called you for a reason. I knew I was missing something. I’ll get right on that. Thank you Carolyn goodbye” with that he hung up the phone and ran out the door. He had to get over to the Ministry.</p><p>Carolyn stared at the phone for a second before she replaced the receiver. Dear god please watch over Emma and Jonathan and please bring Emma back home. He won’t survive without her.</p><p>Steed arrived back at the Ministry and went straight to Mother’s office and entered. Mother’s was just hanging up the phone.</p><p>“Steed, you’re looking a bit better. Got a bit of rest and food in you I take it?” He said </p><p>“Yes, have we checked into Knight? Any enemies Emma herself may have? You remember Keller?” ask Steed</p><p>“No, we haven’t. Rhonda have Pembroke get ahold of Knight’s records. Have him look for disgruntled employees, business partners, competitors. Any one that would have reason to hold a grudge against Mrs. Peel. Tell him I said, on the double.” Mother ordered as Rhonda nodded her head and left the room</p><p>“Thank you, Mother” said Steed turning to leave</p><p>“I have activated an injured sparrow alert, maximum priority and informed all foreign intelligence branches that we have a High Level Business Executive that has been kidnapped. Every man and woman on this planet is looking for her Steed. Someone will find her.” Said Mother</p><p>“Thank you Mother I………”{one of mother’s phones rang}</p><p>“Yes, what is it?” barked Mother “Yes, I see. I’ll send Steed there now.”<br/>
Mother put the phone down and grimly looked up at Steed. </p><p>“Her car has been spotted. Hung up on some debris in the channel. Down by Briney Creek Pass. A tow is on its way there now. Get down there and see what they’ve got.” Said Mother</p><p>Steed turned to go and Mother’s voice stopped him</p><p>“Steed, they did not see a body”</p><p>Steed nod his head and walked from Mother’s office, then ran from the building and jumping in his car sped off toward Briney Creek Pass</p><p> </p><p>Emma lay face down on the bed. She was in so much pain she could barely stand it. She was so thirsty. She needed just a sip of water. She tried to move. She couldn’t even raise her arm. She tried to gather her strength. She just had to reach the damn cup. She grit her teeth against the pain and lifting her arm from the bed reached for the night stand, grabbing onto it with her fingers. She rested a second. She moved her fingers along the top feeling for the cup. She brushed it with her thumb. Curling her hand around it, she pulled the cup to the edge. </p><p>“Now can’t have you spilling that and making a mess” said Peter as he entered her line of sight and took the cup from her. </p><p>She let her hand fall so her arm hang off the bed. She was spent. She had nothing left.</p><p>“Here let me help you” he said </p><p>He reached out and tucked her right arm next to her side and then rolled her onto her back. She gasped in pain and arched her back off the bed, but she couldn’t hold it and was on her back again seconds later. Gasping in pain. </p><p>“Oh how thoughtless of me.” Peter said and then he pulled her up by her hair and slid an arm around her back to hold her into a sitting position</p><p>“There that’s better” he said “Now for that drink”</p><p>He held a cup to her lips so she could take a drink. She refused to open her mouth. Something wasn’t right.  </p><p>“Come on now, open up” he said</p><p>She refused. She had lockjaw. She wasn’t opening her mouth for anything he put near it.</p><p>“You will open your mouth” he said angrily </p><p>He got up from the bed and leaned her back against the bed head. Then he punched her in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. She gasped for breath. He grabbed her face hard. So she couldn’t close her mouth. And poured the contents down her throat. Gagging her. Then held her mouth and nose so she couldn’t breathe. The other hand on the back of her head. Leaning his weight against her. </p><p>She had to spit it out. She couldn’t swallow. She wanted to vomit. It was gagging her. She couldn’t breathe. She tried to fight against him. Pull his hand from her mouth. Pull away from him, something. She just didn’t have the strength. He kept telling her to swallow. Swallow and then he’d let her breathe. She was scratching at his hand, his arms. Kicking her legs. Trying to make him let go. Swallow and you can breathe. Her vision was blurring. She was going to pass out. Swallow and you can breathe. Her hands dropped to the bed. She was losing consciousness. Swallow and you can breathe. As darkness took her she swallowed. She had no control over it. He pulled his hands away and she took a breath. Then he lay her on her belly on the bed. Cleaned her wounds and rewrapped her wrist and thigh before leaving her room and turning out the light.</p><p>Steed pulled to a sliding stop in front of the tow and jumping from the Bentley ran to the bank of the channel. Her car was just coming out of the water and onto the bank. He waited till the tow cable stopped and the car quit moving then approached it. The windows were down, the doors closed. The windscreen shattered. He looked inside. It was empty. The tow driver popped the boot open and called to Steed. He moved around to the boot, afraid of what he might see. He looked inside. Thank god. Her body wasn’t in the boot. But her suitcase was. He opened it. The missing clothes were in it but nothing else. </p><p>He shut the suitcase and closed the boot. As he moved toward the Bentley he told the tow driver to take it to Ministry Forensics. He hopped in his car and drove back to the Ministry.<br/>
It was getting late by the time he returned to Mother’s office. </p><p>“Steed, what did you find” asked Mother</p><p>“Just the car and her suitcase. No body” answered Steed</p><p>“It’s possible she was in the car when it went into the channel. If she was, her body may never be recovered.” Said Mother softly</p><p>“She wasn’t in the car. She’s not dead. I would know” said Steed adamantly</p><p>“Alright, I’m not giving up either. We’ll keep looking” Said Mother “Go home. Eat something. Drink something if you must, but get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow Steed”</p><p>“Goodnight Mother” Said Steed as he left</p><p>Rhonda entered the room after Steed left and moving to Mother’s chair began to wheel him out.</p><p>“I’m afraid we will lose him if she is not found or not found alive.” Said Mother</p><p> </p><p>Steed returned home and as he walked into his flat and closed the door he caught the scent of her perfume in the air. He stopped for a moment startled. Thinking she must be there. He looked around. Then he realized what had happened. Her jacket was on the hook next to the door. When he closed the door it had kicked up her jacket, releasing her scent that lay upon it into the air. He took her jacket from the hook and held it to his face. Breathing her in. Then he replaced it on the hook. It would be there for when she came back. </p><p>He walked over toward his desk and looked at the papers upon it. Their tickets to Italy. He would have to call tomorrow and cancel them and the reservations. He bent over and pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk, reaching in and withdrawing a large white envelope wrapped with a red ribbon. He removed the ribbon and opening the envelope withdrew the papers from inside. It was the deed to the Estate that he had bought for them. The home where they were to live and raise a family. Grow old together. Now. What was it now? What was he to do with an Estate bought for a family that was now never to be? No wife and No children meant No husband, No Father. Just a man. A man who’s only love was gone. He put the papers back in the envelope and closed it. Put the ribbon back around it and tossed it in the drawer. Closing it forever. He bent over the desk resting his hands on the top. Why? Why did someone do this? Why did they take her? Why? </p><p>He cleared the desk in one big shove. Knocking everything to the floor. He kicked the desk. He beat upon the top with his fists. He grabbed ahold of it and shook it. He yelled. He cursed the person responsible for doing this. He stormed around the room. He grabbed up a heavy brass cannon that sat upon the mantel piece and hurled it through the air. It hit the opposite wall knocking down a picture of Nelson at sea before it ricochet onto the end table by the sofa. Knocking a picture from the top of it onto the floor.</p><p> The glass breaking. </p><p>He ran over to the end table and picked up the picture from the floor. The glass pieces falling from it. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. Not this. He sat upon the floor clutching the picture in his hands. This was his favorite picture of them. He had it framed and always kept it here by the sofa. </p><p>He had given her a new camera for her birthday two years ago. She wanted to try it out immediately. They had taken several different pictures together using the delay feature. This was his favorite. He was sitting on the sofa, she set the timer. She was running back to sit beside him and he tripped her. Purposely. He caught her in his arms as she fell and then they were looking at each other. Their faces close. She smiled. He smiled back. The camera snapped. It was the most beautiful picture. They looked so happy. He knew he loved her then. He didn’t know it at the time, but she loved him too. Now in a fit of rage he had ruined it. He held the picture to his chest and wept.</p><p>Emma awoke sometime later that evening. She didn’t know how long she had been out. She was sick to her stomach. She was going to be sick. She struggled to the edge of the bed and vomited on the floor. When her stomach was empty. She just lay there. She hurt so badly. She wished he’d just kill her. Get it over with. She couldn’t take any more. As she fell asleep, she prayed for death to take her.</p><p>Peter sat on the sofa in the living room drinking a bottle of ale and thinking about Emma in the basement.  He knew she was getting weaker by the hour. The dehydration, starvation and blood loss not to mention the knocking around he was giving her were wearing her down. He laughed. And what he did earlier. That was one for the record books. He’d spent the last two days working on that. Damn near gave himself a callous. Added a little water so it’d slide right out of the cup. Brilliant piece of work that was.</p><p>See when he and Emma were married. She had been a virgin. He had to teach her everything. One of which was sucking his cock. She was a quick learner, really very good at it. However, she absolutely refused to swallow. As soon as he was close to cumming she would pull away, finish him with her hand. She would not take it in her mouth. He had tried to make her once. She had bit him so hard he couldn’t get an erection for a month. He laughed. She had swallowed now. </p><p>He’d let her have tonight. Tomorrow would start anew. He’d have to think of something else she didn’t like or refused to do. He laughed, he had an idea about that too. He sat there laughing and drinking ale and plotting out new ways to torture her. When he was tired he went to bed, looking forward to tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Steed had fallen asleep leaning against the sofa clutching the picture. When he awoke it was morning. He had slept all night. He looked at the picture in his hands. He wouldn’t give up. He loved her too much. He’d look every day for the rest of his life if he had to. Holding the picture he picked himself up off the floor. He placed the picture on the desk and went upstairs to change. He would take the picture with him today and get the frame replaced. She would be upset that it was broken. </p><p>Thirty minutes later he was ready. He called the travel bureau and cancelled the tickets and reservations for Italy. Then collected the picture and headed out the door. </p><p>His first stop was the art gallery of a friend. Steed walked in and looked about the room. There were many different styles of art here in Samuel’s gallery. Including some of Emma’s. He spotted Samuel over by a painting of a nude lady. He was talking to a gentleman. Steed walked toward them swinging his umbrella and clutching the picture he carried to his chest. The gentleman cleared his throat and Samuel turned toward to see what the problem was. He smiled when he saw Steed, but his smile faded as he looked at him. Samuel turned back to the gentleman and told him that he would have to make an appointment for another time. Then turned to Steed and walking by him the two men went to Samuel’s office. </p><p>“Steed my friend” said Samuel “Please have a seat. What can I do for you?”</p><p>“I need this repaired” said Steed as he handed Samuel the picture</p><p>“Ah yes, I remember this picture. I framed it for you. It met with an unfortunate accident I see” said Samuel</p><p>“Yes, can you fix it? It’s very important to me.” Said Steed</p><p>Samuel looked at Steed. He had heard a rumor yesterday, from one of Steed’s other contacts. About Mrs. Peel. The rumor must be true. She was missing then. He would keep an eye out for her. She is a lovely lady and a talented artist. She was also Steed’s corner stone.</p><p>“Yes, I can fix it. Make it good as new.” Said Samuel “The same lovely frame?” </p><p>“Yes. Thank you Samuel. I must be going. Do call when it is finished.” Said Steed as he made to leave Samuel’s office</p><p>“We are all keeping an eye out for her, and will pray for you both.” Said Samuel</p><p>Steed just nod his head and left. He had to get to the Ministry.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had awoke around seven thirty and got dressed. Then he went down stairs and made himself coffee and breakfast. He would go down and check on Emma. Then he had other plans. </p><p>After breakfast he made his way down the steps of the basement and over toward Emma’s door. He kicked something on the way. He stopped and looked down. Oh that’s right. The album. He still had the necklace too. It was upstairs on his dresser. He was saving it. He picked the two halves up and tossed them carelessly on a shelf and went on to her room. Flicking on the light and unlocking the door before stepping inside. </p><p>To say he was a little dismayed, may have been an understatement. She had vomited on the floor and her head and arm were hanging off the bed. She looked dead. He moved to the bed and looked down at her. She was breathing, but it was so sluggishly he could have mistaken her for dead. He checked her pulse, it was very fast. She was very pale and her eyes were sunken in a bit. He wasn’t ready for her to die. He wasn’t finished with her yet. </p><p>He took the cup from the night stand and going into the bathroom filled it with water. He returned to her and turned her on her back. She was limp as a rag doll. He leaned her forward and got behind her a bit to support her so he could try to get some water in her. He tilt her head back some and opening her mouth poured a dab of water in her mouth. Nothing happened. He sat down the cup and rubbed her throat trying to get her to swallow. Finally she did. He kept on till he had gotten about half the cup down her. Then lay her on her side, that way if she vomited she wouldn’t aspirate it into her lungs. This was not good.</p><p> </p><p>When Steed arrived at the Ministry he went directly to Mother’s office. </p><p>“Morning Steed”</p><p>“Morning Mother, anything?”</p><p>“No I’m sorry. We haven’t found anything new. The forensics teams went over her car. They found nothing. Any evidence that may have been present was washed away. The harbor patrol have been searching the channel. They haven’t found anything either. They did locate where her car went in. It’s about twenty miles upriver, no evidence there either. We’ve hit a brick wall. Until we have something else to go on I’m afraid there is nothing else we can do.” Said Mother</p><p>“What am I to do now?” asked Steed</p><p>“Maybe some time off to come to grips with the situation.” Mother suggested</p><p>“No. If I sit at home and do nothing…..I need to work. Stay busy. That’s the only way” Steed said</p><p>“Alright. There’s some trouble brewing over in Berlin, Possible Defection. Would you be interested? It may take a few weeks.” Ask Mother</p><p>“You will contact me if you find anything about Emma?” ask Steed</p><p>“Yes. I will contact you Myself.” replied Mother</p><p>“Alright. When do I leave?” he asked</p><p>“As soon as you can be ready, I’ll have the information packet ready for you in two hours.” Mother replied “Be careful over there, I don’t want to lose you too.”</p><p>Steed nodded and then left to go home to pack. He needed to get away from here. Feel like he was doing something. He could still look for her, even from Berlin. When he got home he packed his bags and the photo of her from his bedroom. Then he returned to the Ministry for the Information packet and was on his way to Berlin.</p><p> </p><p>Peter worked round the clock to get water into her for the next two days. She wasn’t getting any better. She needed IV fluids, but he couldn’t just take her to the hospital. He decided he’d have to steal what he needed to treat her.</p><p> That night he drove two hours away to a small Medical clinic he knew only had daytime hours. He broke in and stole everything he thought he may need including several bags of IV fluids. Then made his way back to the farm.<br/>
As soon as he arrived home he carried his newly acquired supplies to her room. He had no sooner set them down when she had a seizure. It lasted only a couple minutes, but was dreadful. When it was over he put in an IV. It was difficult, he had a hard time finding and then hitting the vein. He wasn’t a nurse after all. He just had basic medical training. All pilots did, in case they crashed. Finally he managed to get it in and going. He mixed electrolytes and glucose in her water and got some down her. He hoped the combination perked her up.</p><p>For three days Peter kept up the current regiment he was doing for her with little change. She started doing better come the fourth day. Her pulse had slowed considerably and her breathing was more normal. She was still pale but her eyes weren’t so sunken in. She was still unresponsive. He put a catheter in to keep her bladder empty, there was very little in her.</p><p>Two days later she opened her eyes, but she didn’t appear to be aware of what was going on around her. He was afraid the seizure had damaged her brain. When he tried to get a response out of her she just lay there. He was still giving her water and she was completely helpless. Her urinary output increased little.</p><p>Two more days passed. When he went to her room the next morning and approached her bed she opened her eyes. He saw recognition and fear in them. As he drew closer he could see the fear turn to panic. He stopped at the side of her bed looking down at her. She was breathing fast, like she was hyperventilating. </p><p>“I save your life and now you’re afraid, at least you could say thank you” said Peter</p><p>He saw her lips move, but no words came forth. The panic increased. She was trying to move but apparently couldn’t. Her muscles just twitched. Panic and fear suffused her features. He realized she couldn’t move or speak. He didn’t know if it was temporary or permanent. He tried to calm her.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you for now. I didn’t know you can’t talk or move. You will be fine. I think it’s just temporary. Electrolyte imbalance I imagine. Get more fluids in you and you should snap out of it. Seen it in the jungle once. I’m giving you IV fluids, electrolytes and glucose. It’s helping. Can you understand what I’ve just told you? Blink your eyes twice if you do.” </p><p>Emma still looked panicked and afraid but she blinked twice.</p><p>“Good. I put a catheter in you as you have been unconscious. Your urinary output has increased but is still low. Your pulse and respiration are normal now. You’re still dehydrated but you are much better. I’m going to give you some water. It has glucose and electrolytes in it. I’ve been giving it to you every couple hours. I have to sit behind you a bit and hold you up to do that. Understand?”</p><p>Again Emma blinked twice</p><p>“Good. I’ll mix it up. Then we can get you a drink”</p><p>Peter mixed the drink up right there in front of her. So she would know it was as he said. Then when he had her in position he held the cup to her lips and tipped it up so just a bit went into her mouth.</p><p> She swallowed the solution. He gave her the rest. Then lay her back down.</p><p>“Rest now, I’ll be back in a couple hours to give you some more to drink” said Peter then he left locking the door behind him</p><p>Emma didn’t understand why he just couldn’t let her die. That’s what she had wanted.<br/>
He came back two hours later and then again after another two hours. The last time he came in he said it was eight thirty. When he was done he told her to rest. He wouldn’t see her again till morning. He locked the door, but left the light on. Emma lay there on the bed. She was completely at his mercy. He could do anything he wanted to her. That thought scared the hell out of her.</p><p>The next day passed much as the first. She couldn’t talk or move. He took care of her. The thought crossed her mind that maybe he was giving her something that was doing this to her. She wouldn’t put it past him. All day when she was alone she tried to move or speak. Her body just refused to follow her commands. His last visit was again at eight thirty. When he left he locked the door but kept the light on. Did he think she was going to run away, she couldn’t even get out of the damn bed.</p><p> She tried for hours to move something and finally gave into sleep. Halfway through the night she started having painful muscle spasms, all she could do was suffer through them. By early morning they had gone but she was exhausted. She fell asleep and didn’t wake till early afternoon. When she awoke she could move and talk. Well sort of.<br/>
She could talk, but it took a lot of concentration and was a bit difficult to make the muscles work to make the words. She could move, but again it took a lot of concentration and was uncoordinated. She was weak too, that probably had a lot to do with it. </p><p>When Peter came in that evening to give her a drink he was surprised when she said water, but he could tell it was difficult for her. He ask if she could say his name but she couldn’t. He told her to keep practicing. When he helped her to drink, she tried to hold the cup. She couldn’t do that either, she was too weak and had little muscle control. He told her to keep practicing that too. She kept trying to do both and by the time Peter went to bed she had made little progress. </p><p>Over the next two days she would work on speaking and moving when Peter was out of the room. She could speak a lot easier now but moving was difficult. She was shaky and her muscles trembled constantly when she moved which made every move jerky. She barely had enough strength to push herself up in the bed. </p><p>When he came into her room the following morning her IV bag was empty. He told her she didn’t need the IV anymore so he removed the needle from her arm. He suggested that getting her out of bed may help her gain movement back. He helped her to stand but her legs trembled so much she could only stay upright for a couple minutes. By the time he had her settled back into bed, she was exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>Since he had taken out the IV, she didn’t need the catheter either he said. He would help her to the bathroom, it would help build her strength. He told her he was going to take it out but she’d have to bend her knees and spread her legs. She was hesitant. He told her it was alright, he’d be careful removing it. She shakily did as he asked, but it was difficult. He removed the catheter carefully but it still hurt. Then he was touching her. Rubbing her labia. </p><p>She shakily pulled her legs together.</p><p>“Peter, please don’t” she begged him</p><p>“It’s been over two weeks Emma, I’ve held off this long” he said as he freed himself from his pants</p><p>“Please don’t, I can’t Peter. Please” she begged as she tried to push up the bed away from him<br/>
He let go of himself and rapped his arm around her thigh stopping her from moving away as he continued touching her. Then he climbed onto the bed and pushed her thighs apart. Planting his knees down onto them so she couldn’t close her legs or pull away.</p><p>“Peter please don’t” she cried</p><p>“I won’t put my cock inside you, but I need something inside” he said as he pushed two fingers inside her and then took himself in hand</p><p>She gasped in pain. She put her hands down between her legs and tried to stop him. He thrust them in harder. Holding them there.</p><p>“Don’t fight, or I’ll really hurt you. Feel lucky, I could have just shoved my cock inside you.” He said</p><p>“Please don’t” she begged tearfully</p><p>He shoved his fingers hard inside her again</p><p>“Don’t fight” he said</p><p>Reluctantly she pulled her hands away. She had no choice. She hadn’t the strength to fight him.</p><p>“There that’s better” he said as he started thrusting his fingers again</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” she asked tears streaming down her face</p><p>“You’re my wife and you are to submit. Give me pleasure” he said breathing hard </p><p>She turned her head and covered her face with her hands.</p><p>He was getting close she could tell. She hoped it would be over soon. He was thrusting his fingers into her so hard her whole body moved. Finally he was there. He held her open with his fingers and shot his semen into her opening. Then he pushed it into her with his fingers. When he was done he licked them before tucking himself back in his pants. Then he released her thighs and straightened her legs before covering her with the blanket and leaving the room. Locking the door behind him and turning out the light. Emma turned on her side and curled into a ball and cried.</p><p>He came every few hours and would take her to the bathroom which was a struggle in itself. Then back to bed and give her a drink. His last visit was at eight thirty and then she was alone again. In the dark, in her locked room, confined to her bed. She had to get better soon and get the hell out of here. In the darkness of her room she started to exercise her muscles. </p><p>  The next three days were much the same. He would come to her in the morning. Help her to the bathroom. Then back to bed. Give her a drink and then lay her down and violate her with his fingers. She had to just lay there and take it. She didn’t have the strength to fight him. After he left she would lay there and cry herself to sleep. He would come every few hours to give her a drink and help her to the bathroom and back and then his last visit was at eight thirty. </p><p>When the lights went out her work began. Exercising her muscles, trying to gain the strength back that she had lost. She had lost everything being sick. She was just skin and bones. What she needed was food. If he would give her something to eat that wasn’t drugged. She would have energy and she could gain strength. She would have to ask him for some tomorrow.</p><p> She didn’t want him to know she was getting better. If she could gain back her strength then she could escape. She had to be able to move first. She could speak almost normally now, a bit slower perhaps. She could get up from the bed and walk across the room, albeit a bit stilted. It was taking so long to get her strength and coordination back. At this rate she’d be here till dooms day. She just kept working at it. </p><p> </p><p>Steed had been in Berlin for two weeks and the work had kept him busy and on his toes. He had a couple close calls but made it out of Berlin with the Defecting Scientist and back to London. When he returned home, he had half a dozen calls on his tape machine from his Sister Carolyn. She wanted to know how he was doing, if he had any news on Emma. He called her back and told her he had been busy with work. No news on Emma. He would call if he heard anything, then he rang off. He had asked Mother for another assignment and was to go to Ireland for a week. Peace talks and negotiations. He would be leaving the next day. He repacked his suitcase and was ready to leave for Ireland in the morning when the phone rang. It was Samuel. He was finished with Steed’s picture. Steed told him he’d pick it up the next morning on the way to the airport.</p><p> </p><p>Emma wasn’t sure, but she thought she had been in this godforsaken place for three weeks. She was doing much better. She had gained some of her strength back and was feeling better. Could she run a marathon? No. But she could walk and talk and was getting stronger every day. Peter had started giving her vegetable juice and it was helping to build her up. He didn’t know she could walk this well, she hadn’t told him. It was a secret. She was doing a circuit around the room when she heard the bolt lock slide. She hurried to the bed and sat down. Peter came in with her drink and helped her to sit against the bed head. He gave her the cup of juice and she drank it. He then told her that he was going to be gone for a few hours. When he got back he would give her a drink then. She told him ok and he then left. Locking the door behind him.</p><p>Having been sick had its privileges. He wasn’t cuffing her to the bed anymore. She waited what she thought was about ten minutes then got up from the bed and started looking around. She was searching for some way or something to use to get out of this hell hole. The door was not an option. The hinges were on the outside and not accessible from in her cell. There was a sliding bolt lock on the outside. She recognized the sound. Again no way for her to manipulate<br/>
it from inside. She had to find another way out. </p><p>As she walked around the room she noticed up near the ceiling what looked like a window. She moved the night stand over to the wall so she could take a look. Climbing on top of the nightstand she could see that yes it was a window. It had been painted over with black paint so the light couldn’t come thru. It had bars over it. Hmmm. She looked around the window to see if the bars could be removed. No, they went down into the frame. What about the frame itself. Could the whole window be removed frame and all. She ran her fingers around the edge and realized the frame was held in by mortar. If she could chip away the mortar. She could remove the whole thing. Then climb out. Fitting thru wouldn’t be a problem. The window wasn’t very big but neither was she. She could do it. Now she had to find something to use to chip away the mortar. A piece of metal of some kind would work. She got down and put the night stand back. In case that arse hole came back. She looked around the room for something metal. The bed. She looked all around, over and under the damn thing and there was nothing on it she could pry lose to use. </p><p>She walked into the bathroom and looked around. There had to be something somewhere. Nothing in the shower. Nothing in or on the toilet. She looked at the sink. It had one of those push down drain plugs. Didn’t they have a metal clip like thing on them to hold the push down arm onto the plug arm? She got down on the floor and looked under the sink and smiled. There was her key out of here. She went back to the bedroom and tore a tiny piece off the sheet to tie in its place. Returning to the bathroom she removed the metal clip and tied on the cloth. The clip was bent into a “V” shape so she straightened it using her fingers and the top of the night stand. </p><p>Now she could chip away at the mortar. Where would she put the mortar she chipped away? She looked about the room again and noticed the floor drain. She moved to it and looked down into it. She couldn’t see a bottom. She tried lifting off the grate. It came away easily. This would do nicely. She would start on the window tonight. She slipped her key into a hole in the edge of the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had discovered on his last trip to the grocery a little air strip not far from the farm. So when he went to the grocery this morning he stopped at the air strip to get some information. They offered training to get your pilots license. Peter told the old man running the place that he was a pilot, but had since lost his license thru disuse. The old man was thrilled to have someone interested in reacquiring their license instead of a newbie. He told Peter he would be happy to help him out. Peter could come every Wednesday at ten and fly and he would have his license back in no time. Peter agreed and told the old man he would be there next Wednesday with the fee at ten. He made his way back to the farm looking forward to next week.</p><p>When he arrived home he carried the groceries in and put them away then made his way down to Emma. He had been going easy on her since he took the IV out almost a week ago. Not anymore. </p><p>Emma had been making circuits around the room again when she heard the slide lock. She quickly returned to the bed sitting down on it as Peter came in. He appeared to be in a wonderful mood. He was all smiles. He moved to her and held out her cup of juice which she took and drank the whole thing down. </p><p>“I think you need a shower” he said</p><p>He took her by the arm and led her to the bathroom and into the shower. He turned on the water and told her to wash. She didn’t know what he was playing at. There wasn’t any soap, wash cloths or towels. She rinsed off including her hair. He thought her good enough apparently, because he shut off the water. She wrung her hair out best she could and then he took her by the wrist and led her from the bathroom to her bed. When they were close to the bed he bent her over the side of it and grabbing her other wrist held them both behind her back. Her head pressed down onto the mattress. She struggled against him as he kicked her legs apart and stood between them. She knew what was coming next. </p><p>“Peter don’t” she pleaded as she felt him at her entrance</p><p>He thrust inside her violently. She gasped in pain. She continued to struggle against him. He pushed her wrists higher up on her back hurting her and pushing her further down into the mattress. He was pounding into her. Then he pulled out and for a split second she thought it was over. Then she felt him again and she was horrified. The head was at her anus and then he was trying to push in. She fought mightily against him. </p><p>“NO DON’T” she yelled</p><p>“Just relax, it will only hurt if you don’t relax” he said pushing into her</p><p>“NO” she screamed as he gave a hard shove and then he was in and pushing deeper</p><p>“Just relax” he said as he kept pushing</p><p>“Please stop, you’re hurting me” she begged crying</p><p>“Then just relax” he said </p><p>Then he was all the way in. He bent over her back.<br/>
“You feel so good. Nothing like a virgin ass. Next time you’ll learn to relax. Makes it a lot easier for you. You’ll learn to like it.” He said as he gave a little thrust “Feels good doesn’t it. Makes your pussy quiver”  </p><p>“Please stop, I’m begging you Peter” cried Emma “You’re hurting me”</p><p>“I’ll stop when I’m finished” he said<br/>
He started to move then, slowly at first. Then faster with every stroke till he was pounding into her fiercely. It felt like he was tearing her in two. She tried to relax, but couldn’t. It hurt too badly. She just hoped it was over quick. Finally after what seemed like forever, he came inside her. It was like pouring acid on a wound. Burned terribly. Then he pulled out and laughed. </p><p>“I think you may have trouble sitting for a day or two.” He said as he let go her wrists<br/>
Her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the floor. He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself off then left. Locking the door behind him</p><p>Emma lay there on the floor shaking she was in so much pain. She got to her knees and then to her feet and staggered to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped into the water. It ran red down the drain as she stood under the stream, leaning against the wall for support. When the water was too cold she left the shower and returned to the bed. Gingerly climbing onto it and laying down. She hurt so badly. She lay there and cry. </p><p>Later that night after Peter had gone to bed. Emma move the night stand over to the window. Using her fingers to feel her way around the window frame in the dark she began to chip away at the mortar.</p><p> </p><p>She had chipped away for as long as she dared. She put the night stand back and feeling around, cleaned up the mortar that had fallen to the floor. She put it down the floor drain, rinsed her hands and crawled into bed exhausted. A short time later Peter came down to go through the daily ritual. He didn’t rape her this morning. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it later in the day. She lay on the bed and slept in between his visits. This was to be the new way of doing things if she were to get out of here. Sleep as much as she could during the day. Work on the mortar at night. She would get out of here and away from him if it was the last thing she did.</p><p>He didn’t violate her for the next two days. She felt very lucky. She was still trying to recover from the last episode. She continued to work on the mortar at night, it was slow going. She could do it. It was just going to take time. A lot of time. </p><p>Then her lucky streak ran out. Four days in a row he raped her. She had no place to hide. No place to run. She couldn’t get away. She fought against him every time, earning her a black eye and busted lip. At the end of those four days it hurt to do anything or be in any position. She spent most of her time in the shower. Trying to ease the pain with the cool water. It helped but only for a short time. Then she would lay down and cry. Wishing she were dead so the pain would stop. </p><p> </p><p>He came to her the next morning with her juice and was in a hurry. He said he had an appointment. He would be gone for a while. He would bring her more juice when he got back. Then he left. She was never so glad to see him go in her life. She drank her juice than went to work on the mortar. She didn’t know how long he was to be gone so she would clean up every few minutes. She worked on it for quite some time and then decided that was probably enough for the day. She had just finished putting everything back to rights when she heard the lock slide. She slipped her key into the mattress and sat on the bed. Peter came in looking like he just won the stakes. </p><p> </p><p>“I, my beloved wife have been flying.” He said as he handed her the juice</p><p>“I’m surprised anybody would let you near a plane” said Emma</p><p>It happened so fast, she had no time to react. He hit her right across the face. Sending her cup flying into the air. And knocking her to the floor. </p><p>“You got a smart mouth on you. You know that don’t you. You best keep it shut. If I want any lip service out of you I’ll tell you, and it won’t be the talking kind.” he said </p><p>“Remember what happened the last time? I’ll bite it clean off next time, I assure you” said Emma as she sat up against the bed</p><p>He walked over to her and kicked at her. She grabbed his leg and struck out at him with her fist. Hitting him in the balls. He dropped like a box of rocks and grabbed his nuts. She picked herself up off the floor and walked around behind him. As she swung to hit him on the back of the neck he turned and punched her in the stomach knocking the air from her lungs. She doubled over and he got up and punched her in the head. Knocking her out cold, sending her crashing to the floor. He kicked her in the ribs and then left the room. Locking the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>When Emma came around sometime later. Peter must already have been back in to see her. He had left her juice on the night stand. She picked herself up off the floor and went to the bed and sat down. Her ribs hurt and it hurt to breathe. She touched them and found that she had at least four cracked ribs she thought. Maybe a couple of those were broken. She’d have to be careful. She took the sheet from her bed and using her key, cut it so she could easily rip a wide strip. Replacing her key she wrapped her ribs with the makeshift bandage. Then carefully lay down to rest. Peter was shitty to her when he came in with her juice for the last time that night but quickly left. For that she was grateful. After he had gone she waited till she thought he had went to bed than started again on the mortar.</p><p> </p><p>Steed had been in Ireland for peace talks for a week. When he got back he checked in at the Ministry and with Mother. Everything had went well with the peace talks. Of course did anybody think there was actually going to be a treaty? No. But it was a necessity. After Steed made his report he asked Mother if there had been any news or developments on Emma. Mother told him no. They had no new leads. They were still actively looking for her. Everyone in the intelligence community was keeping an eye out for her and any information about her. Internationally as well. Knight Industries had not received any ransom notes or communication. Mother also told Steed that he had ordered a tail be put on Peel and had his phone lines tapped. So far nothing. The man never called anyone or received any calls. He also hardly ever left that farm. He spent a lot of time outside working on the buildings and grounds. Except for Wednesday’s. He went flying at a nearby air field and shopped at a local grocer. He bought the normal groceries that you would expect of a man. Except he seemed to drink a great deal of vegetable juice. Must be some kind of health nut. Mother told him they would keep looking. Steed said thank you and went home. </p><p>He entered his flat and was immediately assaulted by visions of her. Sitting on the sofa laughing at something he said, lying on the floor working a crossword, coming from the kitchen carrying their coffee a smile on her beautiful face. He so wished she were here with him. He walked over and poured himself a brandy than sat on the sofa. She had been missing now for over a month, five weeks to be exact. The chance of finding her now was slim to none. He had to except the fact that she wasn’t coming back. He wasn’t going to see her smiling face ever again. He wouldn’t hold her ever again. He wouldn’t kiss her or make love to her ever again. He would have to go on without her.</p><p> While he was away he had decided he would sell her flat. Give the money to a charity. Something he knew she would be interested in. Young Artists maybe. He would put her things in storage for now. He couldn’t bear to part with them. Not yet. He needed to decide what to do with the Estate. He had loved it when he bought it. Now he hated it. Hated that it was a reminder of what he had lost. He would call Peggy. Have her put it on the market. It would probably take a good long time to get rid of it. He just couldn’t stand to keep it. He would start moving on tomorrow. Tonight, he would spend missing her.</p><p>The next morning Steed called Peggy, told her to put Emma’s flat and the Estate on the Market. She was hesitant. She didn’t think he should sell the Estate. He told her to do it anyway. She said she would. He then called the storage company. Locked in a unit for Emma’s things. Then he called the movers. Told them to move all Emma’s things to the storage facility. They said they would have it done within a week. The piano was going to cost extra. He told them whatever the cost. Just be careful with it and all her things. Then Steed went to work. When he arrived at the Ministry he went to see Mother. He told Mother he was ready to get back to work. Mother ask if he wanted a new partner. Steed told him no. Not at this time. He wasn’t ready for that. Mother put him back to work. Just as before, sans partner.</p><p> </p><p>Emma had been sleeping like a log when Peter came in with her juice. She usually heard the slide lock and woke up but this morning she was exhausted. Peter put his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake. Scared the hell out of her. </p><p>“Hey, I brought your juice” he said</p><p>“Thank you” said Emma as she sat up reaching for the cup</p><p>“Are you alright, you don’t look good?” ask Peter</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.” Said Emma as she took a drink</p><p>As soon as it hit her stomach, she bolted for the bathroom nearly knocking Peter over. He followed her only to see her heaving her guts out into the toilet. He quickly backed out of the bathroom.<br/>
When Emma was done, she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth than returned to the bed and lay down. Peter stood there looking at her like an idiot. </p><p>“Sorry, I must have the flu or something.” She said</p><p>“Is there something else I can bring you then?” he asked</p><p>“Do you have any ginger ale and soda crackers?” she asked</p><p>“Yes, I think so. If not I’ll get some” he said as he left the room</p><p>She really felt like crap now. He had to open his mouth. She was fine till he said something. Bastard. Emma lay there on the bed and went back to sleep. Hours later she awoke and there was ginger ale and soda crackers on the night stand along with her juice. She tried a cracker. It went down alright. She sipped some ginger ale. That went down fine too. Maybe it was the juice. She took a small sip. Nothing. Hmm. She felt fine. She finished off the juice, but decided maybe she should keep the ginger ale and crackers. Just in case. Later after Peter went to bed she worked on the mortar. </p><p> </p><p>The next two mornings she was just as exhausted as she was the day before. Peter again woke her to give her the juice and again she got sick. Funny thing was, she actually vomited on him the second time. She said it was an accident, but. He quickly left, carrying most of the mess on him. Good, that meant she didn’t have much to clean up. She lay back down to sleep and then by later in the afternoon she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth morning in a row of being sick she started to see a pattern. As soon as Peter brought her juice, ginger ale and crackers he left. He wasn’t sticking around to get vomited on again. As soon as it hit her stomach she was sick. She got back to the bed and tried the ginger ale. Again as soon as it hit her stomach she was sick. It wasn’t the juice. It was something far scarier.</p><p>She tried to think at what point this particular problem occurred. Usually not before eight weeks right? God she hoped not. She really hoped that if she was it wasn’t Peter’s. She couldn’t handle that. OK, she should have had her usual spotting right after she was here. She didn’t. She had been here, Six weeks? OK. In that time she had been raped twice in the first week or so. Then nothing for better than two weeks. So it couldn’t have happened since she was here. It had to have happened before that. She tried to think. </p><p>She had her appendix out. That’s right. And she had missed her birth control pills those four days when she was in the hospital, but she had started back up again. Then Steed took her to the Doctor and she said that…….OH BOY. They had been intimate before the doctor told them. It must have happened after she had her appendix out but before she went to the Doctor. That would have been about the first week of September. What the hell is the date now? He took me the thirtieth I think. Six weeks from then, that would be about November fifteenth. Was it November already? That would make her around ten weeks. </p><p> </p><p>Of course maybe she wasn’t, maybe it was just the flu. Oh who was she trying to fool. She was pretty sure. If that were the case. She needed to keep it safe. But she also knew that in her present situation, she would most likely miscarry. She had to get out of here as soon as possible.</p><p>When Peter came back later in the afternoon with her juice, ginger ale and crackers he asked how she was feeling. She told him she thought she had the flu. He said he hoped she got feeling better soon then left. She wondered how long she could use the flu as an excuse. When he went to bed she got to work on the window.</p><p> </p><p>The flu worked against him for three more days. Then he brought her juice in the morning same as before. She drank her juice, lay down to rest. She didn’t wake up till late evening, and then she knew why. He had drugged the juice and raped her while she was knocked out. Thoughtful of the bastard. What was she to do now? She couldn’t stop drinking again. It was by some miracle that she hadn’t lost this baby already. She couldn’t do something that would risk losing it now. She’d have to keep drinking the juice. She and the baby needed the nourishment. It was all they got.<br/>
Maybe she should just give in to him. The thought made her sick to her stomach. She couldn’t do that. It would be like selling her soul to the devil. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself. At least when he drugged her, she didn’t know what was happening. The problem with that was, she didn’t know if what he was drugging her with was harmful to the baby. She kept working on the window.</p><p> </p><p>For the next two weeks the morning sickness continued and Peter continued to rape her. Sometimes he drugged the juice. When she would wake late in the afternoon she would be sore and know what happened. More often than not he would just come into her room and attack her. She couldn’t not fight against him. It wasn’t in her to just give in. When he came in yesterday, it was bad.</p><p> </p><p> He had been working outside. Hit his thumb with a hammer. He was mad. He came into my room slamming the door. He had been doing that a lot lately. I had been resting when he came in so when he came toward me looking furious I rolled off the other side of the bed and went under it. Kept dodging his reaching hands. That made him madder. He flipped the bed and grabbed me by my throat. He was choking me to death. I thought he was going to kill me then and there. My vision started to blur and knew I was going to pass out when he finally let go. </p><p>I was gasping for breath as he righted the bed. Then he was hauling me up onto it and cuffing my hands to the bed head. He straddled my waist and pulled a knife from his pocket. I struggled against the cuffs and they cut into my wrists making them bleed. Then he cut me along my rib cage three times. He said it was punishment for hiding. He put the knife back in his pocket and I thought that would be it till I saw him undoing his pants. I crossed my ankles and held my legs together for all I was worth. </p><p> </p><p>He dug his fingers into my thighs till I just couldn’t hold the position any longer than he forced my legs apart. He thrust into me so forcefully I screamed. He had my legs bent almost back to my shoulders. Then he pulled out and was pushing into my anus. I tried to relax, it was no use. I still screamed. It still hurt terribly. Then he was cumming inside me. I think that makes it hurt worse. Finally he pulled out. He was bloody and I knew he had hurt me. He always did. He let go my legs and climbed from the bed. Going into the bathroom to clean up and then he left me there. Cuffed to the bed bleeding on the mattress and in absolute misery. I could do nothing for it. </p><p>He came back just before he went to bed and released me. Leaving a cup of juice on the night stand. He left the light on. I took a cool shower to soothe my tender flesh then just lay in my bed and cry for some time. I hurt so badly last night, but I eventually got up and worked on the window. I finally went to bed early this morning after I had put everything to rights. I have to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>Peter left her to rest for two days before he started in on her again. He figured that after a fucking like that she may need time to heal up. But a man can only go without for so long. Especially when they are holding their naked wife prisoner in the basement. She seemed to be sick alot lately too. He figured that probably had to do with stress, and the fact that he was still drugging her once in a while. He wasn’t feeding her either. Just the vegetable juice. That should be well enough anyway. He bought the good kind. It had vitamins, calcium and minerals in it. What more did she need. She was skinny but she was always pretty slim anyway. He just didn’t want her getting stronger. She was a handful already. Why she just wouldn’t submit he had no clue. She was stubborn as a damn mule that woman. He would have to start knocking her around a bit. Show her who is boss. </p><p> </p><p>Peter had started being meaner to her lately. She didn’t know why. Almost every time he came down he would slap her. She didn’t know if he was trying to make her mad so she would strike out at him or what. He was making her mad. She already hated the bastard. Wanted nothing more than to get out of here. Now he was trying to piss her off. Well she was pissed. Next time he slapped her she was going to let him have it. She was tired of his games. </p><p> </p><p>When Peter went down that afternoon he had every intention of smacking her around. When he walked into her room with her juice she was sitting on her blanket on the floor doing yoga. It pissed him off. Here she was doing yoga like she was on some kind of goddamn retreat. He sat the cup down on the night stand and walked over to her. She just kept sitting there in her yoga position like she was ignoring him. It made him madder. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her feet. He could see that she was mad too. He was going to show her. </p><p>“Do you not understand that I am the boss around here” he asked</p><p>“I didn’t know there were actual positions in this posting. I thought you were just the arse hole” she said</p><p>He slapped her across the face, still holding her by the hair. </p><p>“I am the boss. If I say spread your legs so I can fuck you. You ask how wide. Do you understand?” He asked</p><p>“I will do no such thing” said Emma</p><p>“Yes, you will. You will submit to me because that is your duty as my wife.” He said then he slapped her again</p><p>“I AM NOT YOUR WIFE. I WILL NOT SUBMIT. I WILL NEVER SUBMIT. YOU BASTARD” She yelled at him</p><p>“Then you will be punished every day. I will make you afraid of your own shadow.” He said </p><p>“I am not afraid of you.” She said </p><p>“YOU WILL BE” he yelled </p><p>Then he hit her and hit her over and over. When he stopped he let go of her hair. As she fell to the floor she tried to catch herself and landed hard on her left wrist. Hearing and feeling it break as she landed. He left the room locking the door behind him. She lay there a moment trying to get the pain under control. She finally sat up then got to feet and staggered to the bathroom so she could rinse her face off. She used the piece of bed sheet that she had wrapped her ribs with to wipe her face. He had worked her over pretty good. Black eye she was sure to have. Cut and swollen on her cheek bone. Busted lip again. Bloody nose. It wasn’t broken thank goodness. She looked down at her wrist and arm. It was already swollen. She felt around on it, trying to see if it were aligned. It appeared to be. She ripped some pieces from the sheet and used them to bind her wrist and arm. That would have to do. </p><p>When he returned later that night. He smacked her around some more. Then raped her for good measure he said. She had a hard time working on the window that night. She only had one good arm and one good eye. </p><p> </p><p>He started hitting her every time he came in to her room. She started to hate the sound of the sliding lock, and the slamming door. She hated Wednesdays also. Well a certain part of Wednesdays. Peter left the farm on Wednesdays and was gone most of the day. He would bring her drink at around nine. Then after smacking her around, he would leave. He wouldn’t return until around four. Emma could work on the window during the day also on Wednesdays. It was when he got back that she didn’t like. He was very aggressive and rough on Wednesdays. He would bring her juice and set it on the night stand. Then he would grab hold of her and start slapping her around. She never said or did anything to make him do it. He just did it. Then he would toss her on the bed or bend her over it, hand cuff her to the damn bed head and rape her over and over. She hated Wednesdays. She hated the sound of that squeaky bed too.</p><p> </p><p>Steed had been busy with work during the day and looking for Emma at night. He had tried to move on without her but it was easier said than done. He contacted everyone he had ever known. Asked if they had seen her or if they had heard anything about her. The answer was always the same. No. </p><p>He called friends of enemies that were on the inside. Hoping if she was taken by one of them that someone would know. No one knew. He called Cathy Gale, she was in the State’s. She was surprised to hear from him. Even more surprised when he told her about Emma. He asked her if she could check over there for her. She agreed whole heartedly. When she called back, she told him she was sorry. She had no information for him. Emma was not over there. She told him to keep looking and not give up. He thanked her.</p><p>His sister called. Thanksgiving was the next day. Would he come spend the day with them or a few days? He told her he couldn’t. He didn’t think he could handle being around everyone. Not without Emma. She said ok. Told him they loved him and to call her. He rang off. He would spend the day alone.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was having a wonderful thanksgiving. He had shot himself a turkey and made all the fixings. Even bought a pumpkin pie for dessert. He had put the turkey in the oven first thing this morning, made up all the fixings that he would put in the oven later. Now he was going to see Emma, give her lunch. </p><p>Peter opened the door to her room and she lay sleeping on the bed. He had been pretty rough on her lately. It was starting to make a difference. He slammed the door. She jumped clean out of bed and into the corner. He smiled. He walked over to the night stand and placed her juice on top. </p><p>“Come over here” he said</p><p>“No”</p><p>“I said COME OVER HERE, NOW” he roared<br/>
He seen her jump and start to shake but she didn’t move.<br/>
He walked over to her. She pushed as far into the corner as she could get. He raised his hand and she covered her head with her uninjured arm. He grabbed her by the arm and smacked her head against the wall then pulled her up from the floor.</p><p>“I said to come, why won’t you listen?” he slapped her, then pushed her over to the bed. Her arms twisted behind her back.</p><p>“Bend over and spread your legs” he told her</p><p>“NO” she yelled trying to twist away from him, kicking back at him with her feet</p><p>“Yes” he said as he punched her in the lower back.</p><p>Her knees started to buckle but she regained them and struck out at him again as he pushed down on her head. He hooked her leg with his foot, pulling her feet out from under her. She fell hard on the bed. He held her face down in the mattress like he was trying to suffocate her. She struggled against him trying to lift or turn her head. He pushed her head down harder. She was suffocating. She was starting to lose consciousness. She couldn’t struggle anymore. </p><p>He let go her head and turned it so she could breathe. She gasped for air. Then he was pushing into her. She was so lightheaded she couldn’t even think. He was pounding into her, holding her arms behind her back. </p><p>Her broken arm causing pain to shoot clear up into her neck. It was like she was stuck in a fog and couldn’t get out. Finally it was over and he was pulling out. Then he let go of her arms and she slid to the floor. Hitting the back of her head on the concrete beneath her. He was laughing at her as she slipped into unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Peter ate his Thanksgiving dinner and thought it delicious. He had pie for dessert. Topped it all off with some excellent Brandy. It was a great day. Made even better by a piece of his wife. He doubted she thought it that great, but who cares what she thinks. He sure as hell didn’t. He should probably check on her before he went to bed. Take her some more juice. He made his way down the steps.</p><p>Emma wasn’t sure what was going on. She woke up on the floor of course. She was incredibly light headed. Her head hurt. Her arm hurt. Hell, her whole body hurt. She thought maybe she had a concussion. That was all she could think it could be. He had been smacking her around a lot lately. She had sustained a good deal of head injuries while she had been here too. She tried to stand but she couldn’t she was too dizzy. Oxygen deprivation, possibly still feeling the effects. That could be it too. A combination of the two. Whatever it was she was completely uncoordinated. She had tried to reach up and onto the bed, but the bed kept moving. She gave up and just lay on the floor. It didn’t appear to be moving.</p><p> </p><p>That’s where Peter found her when he came in to check on her. Still on the floor. He reached down to pull her up by her hair but she just lay there looking at him. He bent down to get a closer look at her and he noticed that her pupils were different sizes. She had a head injury. He picked her up from the floor and lay her on the bed. She would be ok. He should probably stop hitting her in the head for a while though. He asked if she would like a drink and she seemed confused by the question. He sat her up and pressed the cup in her hand and helped her hold it to her lips so she could drink it. She had no coordination. When the cup was empty he lay her down and covered her with the blanket. He looked at her. She was asleep already. He should probably wake her every few hours. He would have to hit her somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Three days later she was back to normal. She would have to avoid getting hit in the head again. He may kill her next time. She was still dealing with the morning sickness, but Peter either didn’t care or didn’t notice. Whichever it was, it was good. She didn’t want him figuring out she was pregnant. The possibility she would miscarry was very high anyway. But if Peter found out about the pregnancy, she was sure he would do something to end it. She had to keep working on the window. She had to get out of here before he found out. If she didn’t miscarry first. </p><p> </p><p>He quit hitting her in the head every time he came down. Instead he brought the whip with him. When he came in he would hit her with it. Just once. Usually on the back, or sides. He also starting using the handcuffs more. He would handcuff her when he came down in the morning and not release her till evening. Still hitting her with the whip when he came in the room. He continued to rape her too, more days than not. The bolt lock sliding, the door slamming, the squeaky bed. The sounds all started to scare her. When those sounds came, so did the pain. She was becoming afraid of him. Of the pain that he dealt her every time he came in the room. He would release her from the cuffs at night to give her a bit of reprieve. Come morning they would go back on again, and he would start hurting her. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing she knew another two weeks had passed. It was the middle of December. Her room was getting colder at night. The one blanket she had wasn’t enough. She was afraid to ask for another. She had been working on the window for what seemed like forever. She was making progress. She didn’t know how much longer it would take, but she was making progress. Her arm was getting better. It wasn’t healed yet. But it was getting better. A few more weeks and she hoped it would be healed. </p><p> </p><p>Something happened this morning. She didn’t know what it was at first. She had worked on the window all night and was exhausted. She put everything back to rights and had lain down to sleep. She was just nodding off when she felt something odd. It was like a fluttering. She thought she had dreamt it at first. Then she felt it. She lay very still trying to see if she could feel it again. Moments later she did. It was her baby. She could feel it.</p><p>She didn’t know if she should laugh or cry. She cried. She had been afraid to even think that she would carry it this long. She put her hands on her abdomen. She wanted to see if she could feel a difference there. She felt it immediately. Where it had been flat and hollow before. She felt firm roundness. She knew in that moment she wanted this baby to be born happy and healthy. Away from this hell hole. She had to do all she could to protect it. She had to keep working on that window and get out of here before Peter saw she was pregnant. She had to get back home, back home to Steed.</p><p> </p><p>Steed had been working the usual cases and the bad guys just kept coming out of the woodwork. He had been very busy investigating, making arrests and running down leads. He hadn’t realized that Christmas was getting close. When he had come home from work today and stopped at the wine store he had been surprised to see the place decorated. Then Phillip had told him Happy Holidays when he was leaving the store. Walking to the Bentley he saw decorations all over town. Christmas trees being sold in the Park. Parents carrying arm loads of presents from the toy store to their cars. He hopped in the Bentley and drove back to his flat. He hated Christmas. He would never celebrate it again.</p><p>Soon as he got home his phone started ringing. He picked it up. It was his sister Carolyn. She asked how he was doing. He said fine. She had called to ask him to please come to Christmas. The children missed their Uncle. It made him mad that she would use the Uncle card. </p><p>He told her that he wasn’t going to make it. He rather she not use the children against him. He would send their gifts by post. She told him he needed to be around family. He said he needed to be alone. Then he rang off. </p><p>He ate a light dinner of Stilton and Brandy. Then had more Brandy for dessert and Brandy for an aperitif. Didn’t Carolyn understand Emma was his family? She was everything to him. Without her everything meant nothing. He staggered to the bed and fell on it fully dressed. He just wanted Emma.</p><p> </p><p>When Peter came down that morning and she heard the slide lock she crouched in the corner by the bed waiting for a beating like always. He told her it was Christmas Day. He was giving her a Christmas gift. He approached her with a small wrapped box. He held it out to her and told her she could have it. She reached out to take the box and he grabbed her arm pulling her up from the floor and roughly against him. He held her tightly and tried to kiss her. She bit his tongue. He hit her aside the head and threw her to the floor. She curled into a ball and then he kicked her in the back. As he turned to leave he threw the box at her. </p><p>When he was gone, she picked up the box and took it over to the corner. She tore the paper away and opened the box. She looked inside. She was heartbroken. She tipped the box over, emptying the contents into her hand. It was the necklace Steed had given her for Christmas last year. She loved that necklace and the man who gave it to her. It was broken into pieces. She held the pieces tightly in her hand and curling into a ball against the wall she cried. She just wanted to go home to Steed. </p><p> </p><p>Later that evening Peter came back. She was cowering in the corner when he hauled her up by her hair. He dragged her to the bed and raped her. She held tightly to the pieces of her necklace through it and afterward. When it was time to work on the window. She used the night stand to climb up to where her clothes were folded and put out of her reach, or so Peter thought. She had wrapped the pieces in a piece of paper from the box and now put it in her jacket pocket. Then she put the jacket back. When she left here, she was taking the pieces of her heart with her.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas had come and gone. So had the New Year. Emma’s flat had been sold and her things put into storage. Steed had donated the money from the sale of her flat to a scholarship for young artists. He knew she would be happy with that. He was still trying to sell the Estate. He had no use for it. He hated the place now anyway. </p><p>He had come to realize that Emma was not coming home. She must be dead. That was the only explanation. He would spend the rest of his life mourning her. He could barely stand to leave this room anymore. Hadn’t left his flat since before Christmas Eve. He was sitting on the sofa drinking himself numb with whisky when there was a knock on his door. He didn’t want to get up let alone answer the door.</p><p>“Go away, I’m not home” he yelled</p><p>“Jonathan, open this damn door” came the response</p><p>Carolyn, what was she doing here? He didn’t want to see her either.</p><p>“Go away, I’m not up for visitors today” he said</p><p>“Jonathan, you open this damn door right now or I’ll break it down.” Said Carolyn</p><p>He had no doubt of that. She could be rather destructive. He got up from the sofa and staggered to the door. He took a deep breath, pulled himself up straight and opened it. Carolyn stood there with a scowl on her face. </p><p>“Hello Caro…… </p><p>She slapped him aside the head. Hard. Then pushed her way past him. He shut the door and turned toward her. She was facing him now. She did not look happy.</p><p>“Jonathan, what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?” She asked</p><p>“I’ve no idea what you mean” said Steed</p><p>“You know exactly what I mean. You sit in this flat. Drinking yourself stupid. Refused to come to Christmas. You look like something the cat dragged in. Have you shaved or showered in the last couple weeks because I’m telling you right now. You smell terrible.” Said Carolyn</p><p>“Thank you dear sister, now please leave.” He said</p><p>“No. I’m not leaving. Don’t you think Emma would be ashamed of the way you’re behaving?”</p><p>“I’d rather you didn’t say her name” said Steed</p><p>“What Emma? You’d rather I didn’t say Emma? Emma would be offended. I wouldn’t blame Emma either. I’d be offended if I couldn’t say the name Emma if I wanted to say Emma” said Carolyn</p><p>“Stop it Carolyn”</p><p>“No Jonathan you stop it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get off your arse and find her.” She said</p><p>“I have been trying to find her Carolyn” he said</p><p>“THEN TRY HARDER” she yelled slapping him aside the head again</p><p>“She is out there Jonathan. She is out there trying to find her way home. If there is a way she will find it. She needs you to help her. She needs you to be there to help her home. You can’t do that if you’re sitting on your arse drinking yourself into a stupor. I shall not tell you again.” Said Carolyn, then she stormed out </p><p>She’s right. Pull yourself together old boy. Emma would be disappointed in you.<br/>
With that, he headed for the shower and a shave. Best not use the straight razor. He might slip up and cut his throat. He would get himself together and start doing what she would expect of him. He didn’t want to disappoint her.</p><p>Emma knew she was running out of time. Any day now Peter would see the secret she was keeping. It was getting very hard to keep it hidden. Especially when you were running about naked and being raped every time you turned around. She had to get that window out now. She had been working overtime on it. Her fingers were nearly raw from digging away at the mortar. She was close. When she did get it free, she would have to take it out and make a run for at night. After he went to bed. She knew it was about five miles to the nearest neighbor. She would have to get the window out, go through it and run five miles in the dark to help. Hopefully help. She could do it. She had clothes. Not enough clothes, but clothes none the less. She could do it. She had to. </p><p> </p><p>It was the end of January. Peter was going flying for the last time today. By the end of the day, he would have his pilot’s license. He was up early and had breakfast than headed down stairs to see Emma. He needed a little for luck before he left. He entered her room and she was still asleep on the bed. He knew she would be. He slipped over to the bed and grabbed her arms. She came awake immediately and started fighting against him. He struck her aside the face. Splitting her lip and then forcing her arms up cuffed her to the bed head. She kicked out at him. He grabbed her by the ankles, pushing the blanket up onto her belly as he spread her legs. Then he was raping her. She fought against him. He just held her knees down onto the mattress. She pulled against the cuffs. They bit into her wrists. Finally it was over. He pulled out and moved away heading for the door. Then turned and came back. He took the cuffs off her wrists. </p><p>“Wish me luck, I’m getting my license today” he said</p><p>“Do crash will you” she replied</p><p>He raised his hand and hit her again and she curled into a ball. He laughed as he walked out of her cell. Locking the door behind him.</p><p>She lay there on the bed a few minutes. Giving herself time to get herself together and waiting to be sure he was gone. She moved the blankets back a bit and look at her little mound. She put her hands on it and waited. She had been able to feel the baby move on the outside since last week. It moved about quite a bit. </p><p>It always scared her when Peter came in the room. If he were to see, he would know. It was pretty hard to miss. She was afraid he would hurt the baby if he knew. She was always afraid what he was doing to her would hurt the baby. The baby kicked against her hand. She smiled. It was alright. She rubbed the spot it had kicked affectionately. They were getting out tonight. She climbed from the bed and after a quick potty break went to work on the window.</p><p>Peter came home from flying with a new Pilot’s license and a smile on his face. He had celebrated with the old chap’s at the pub down the road and then he had stopped at the grocer on his way home. He went down to see Emma and she was curled up in the corner in a ball. He took her some juice.</p><p>“Got my license” he said</p><p>“Good” </p><p>“What, no smart remarks?” he asked</p><p>“No” </p><p>“Good, you’re finally learning then” he said</p><p>He walked over to her and she pulled herself up tighter into a ball. He ran his fingers through her hair.</p><p>“You know, we could be happy together if you just do as I say” he said</p><p>“And be your sex slave and servant. I think not” said Emma</p><p>“Here I thought you were learning” he said just before he kicked her in the back</p><p>Emma curled up tighter putting her front further into the corner so he couldn’t hurt the baby. He kicked her three more times before he stopped. </p><p>“You will learn, one of these days” he said</p><p>“Not bloody likely” Emma gasped</p><p>Peter walked from the room slamming the door.<br/>
Emma relaxed her back a little. It hurt. That bastard. Beating her every damn day. She had to get out.</p><p> Peter came in for the last time at his usual eight thirty. Then he left for the night. Emma waited about an hour. Then she started working on the window. She had almost finished it last night. It shouldn’t take long. An hour later, it was all but free. Emma moved the night stand and retrieved her clothes. She slipped them on. Blouse, jacket, stirrup pants, socks. It would have to do.</p><p>She move the night stand back to the window. Quick potty break. Drank the rest of her juice. She climbed back up and finished removing the mortar. Alright, time to take out the window. She put her key in her pocket and then wiggled the window. It came loose. She kept wiggling it till it was free and then she turned it and pushed it out through the hole. It was very heavy. She looked outside. There was just enough moonlight. She climbed up and out the window. She looked around. She didn’t see anyone. She stood and picking a direction started to run.</p><p> </p><p>She ran across a grassy area toward the woods, looking up at the night sky to see the location of the stars. So she would know if she were traveling in the same direction. She entered the woods and had to slow her pace. It was much darker. She couldn’t see as well. The ground and undergrowth was quite wet. Her thin clothing was already soaked. It was cold, just above freezing she guessed. She traveled as quickly as she could. She left the woods and entered another grassy area, crossing it quickly and entering the woods on the other side.</p><p>This woods was much denser and harder to travel, with briars and brambles. Thick undergrowth that made passing difficult. She crossed little creeks, more pastures and then more woods. She was shaking with cold, her hands and feet numb. She struggled up and down hills that seemed as mountains. </p><p>Struggling through the woods she tripped over a root and fell, then she was rolling down an embankment. She stopped moving just on the edge of a small creek. Dragging herself to her feet she moved on. She had to get as far away from him as she could. She had to get home.</p><p>She had walked all night. She didn’t think she could make it much further. She was so cold she couldn’t feel her arms or legs anymore. She was so very tired. She needed to rest. She broke through the edge of the woods and into a pasture. In the distance she could see buildings. She pushed on. Climbed through the wood fence and walked through the pasture to the other side.</p><p>The house was dark. She didn’t know if they be friend or foe. She moved toward a barn and entered it. Inside it was a bit warmer. There were a couple draft horses and a cow with a newborn calf. She moved toward the back of the barn and saw a ladder leading up to the hay loft. Looked as good a place as any. She struggled up the ladder and into the loft. She moved off into a corner where the hay and straw came together. A pile of chaff lay between the two. She lay down on the chaff between the hay and straw, curled into a ball and was almost immediately asleep.</p><p>Jasper Wilkins and his wife Sophie were a friendly middle age couple who had lived on this farm since the day they were married. They woke every morning at six. They would cuddle for a bit then get up and dress. A cup of coffee would be drank at the kitchen table as they discussed what the plan for the day was. Then Jasper would go out to do the chores while Sophie made breakfast. By the time chores were done, so would be breakfast. </p><p>This morning after their cup of coffee Jasper headed out. He entered the barn and gave the horses and cow some grain, water and hay. It was a bit damp and chilly this morning. He would give the animals some straw and he needed to throw down a couple more bale of hay. </p><p>Jasper climbed into the loft and threw down the hay then proceeded off to the corner for the straw. As he approached where the straw and hay stacks came together, he saw something laying in the chaff. He got closer. It was a girl.</p><p>She was asleep. Curled into a ball shaking like a leaf with cold. She was wearing very thin clothes. Not something appropriate for this type of weather, and no shoes. Just socks. She was soaking wet and dirty. Her face was covered with scratches, as from briars and was very thin. She looked as if she were starving.</p><p>He reached a hand out and placed it upon her shoulder, then shook her gently to wake her. He never saw someone move so fast. She quickly moved away from him and into the corner between the bales. Curling into a ball pulling her legs and arms in and covering her head as if to protect herself. She was terrified he realized. </p><p>“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you” he said reaching for her</p><p>She whimpered and pulled herself in further, tucking her head more. Her sleeves sliding down her arms to reveal her wrists. He saw something then, which he had never hoped to see again. Certainly not on a girl hiding in his barn. He recognized the marks on her wrists for what they were. He had carried the same marks while a prisoner during the war. He still bore a few small scars, though faint. As sure as he was standing here. This girl had been someone’s prisoner, and they had beat her. Probably more than that. He rolled his sleeves up to reveal the marks on his own wrists, then held his hands out to her. Palm up.</p><p>“I know those marks you have on your wrists. I was a prisoner once myself. During the war.” He said</p><p>Emma peeked out from behind her arm and saw the scars on his wrists. She believed him, but she was afraid.</p><p>“My name is Jasper. This is my farm. My wife Sophie is in the house making breakfast. Would you like to come in, have something to eat? It’s warm. I promise we won’t hurt you, only want to help you.” He said softly, his hands still held out to her palms up</p><p>“What is your name?” he asked</p><p>“Emma” she whispered</p><p>“Emma, that’s a beautiful name. Sophie and I have a daughter, her name is Amelia. She’s gone back to University now. She’s twenty two.” Said Jasper softly</p><p>“Emma. Sophie and I can help you. Please come inside.” Said Jasper as he took one hand back but left the other out to her.</p><p>“I’m afraid” said Emma softly, tears rolling down her face “Please don’t tell him I’m here”</p><p>“I promise I won’t Emma. I’ll keep you safe. You have my word” said Jasper</p><p>She slowly reached her hand out to him and touched his fingers, then grasped them with the tips of her own. Her fingers were like ice. Jasper didn’t move. She pulled away from the corner. </p><p>“May I help you up?” ask Jasper</p><p>She looked at him a minute as if trying to decide. </p><p>“Please” she whispered</p><p>Jasper stood slowly and moved just as slowly toward her. He bent down and put one arm around her as he held her hand and gently helped her from the floor. Once he had her on her feet he stepped back, but held her hand loosely. She didn’t get too close. He walked her to the ladder and then helped her onto it and let her go down first. That way she didn’t feel trapped. When he got to the bottom she was standing off to the side her arms tightly around herself. He pointed to the door and she walked toward it. When she got close she stopped. Jasper seen her hesitation. He stepped past her.</p><p>“I’ll look and make sure there’s no one else out there. Then I’ll take you to the house” he said</p><p>Jasper looked out the door. He could see no one. He looked at Emma and nodded his head. Jasper opened the door and then led her out and to the house. Once they were on the porch Emma stopped. She wasn’t sure she should go into the house. She had been trapped in the last one.</p><p>Jasper could see she was afraid and unsure. He opened the door.</p><p>“Sophie, could you please come here. I need some help” said Jasper</p><p>“Jasper what in the world could you…….. OH MY GOD. Where ever did you find that poor girl?” </p><p>“Please come in sweetie.” Said Sophie moving toward them<br/>
Emma backed up off the porch almost falling</p><p>“Sophie please. Go slow. She is very frightened” said Jasper to his wife</p><p>“Emma it’s alright. Please come in, we won’t hurt you. I promise” said Jasper softly, holding his hand out to her palm up<br/>
Emma looked from Jasper to Sophie. She so wanted to believe they would help her. They seemed very nice. She needed help. Emma reached for Jasper’s fingers and took a step toward him.</p><p>“It’s alright Emma. You’re safe here. We’re going to help you” said Jasper to her</p><p>“Sophie please step back and move slowly if you would” said Jasper</p><p>Sophie moved back slowly as Jasper led this girl into their home. The poor thing was obviously very frightened. She looked to be soaked clear to the bone. She was filthy and shaking like a leaf on a tree in a thunderstorm. When she was fully in the kitchen and Jasper pushed the door shut, it closed rather loudly. </p><p>Emma jerked her hand away from Jasper and turned to the door trying to open it. She was frantic and couldn’t figure out how to get it open. Jasper was trying to calm her. She turned and looked at them like a frightened animal. She was looking for a place to hide. To her right she saw a corner. She ran to it and dropped into it curling up and covering her head.</p><p>Sophie had never seen another person so frightened before. This girl was terrified. She looked at Jasper. She could see that he was ashamed that she had been so frightened in their home. She went to him and took him by the hand.</p><p>“What has happened to her Jasper, what could make her so frightened?” ask Sophie</p><p>“Look at her wrists Sophie” he said by way of answer</p><p>Sophie looked at the girls wrists. They were rubbed raw. She had seen marks like that only one other time. She looked at Jasper, her brows furrowed. He nodded solemnly. Oh my god. This girl had been held against her will by someone. She had obviously, only just escaped. They had to help her. She nod at her husband, letting him know she understood.<br/>
Jasper slowly approached Emma again. He got down on his knees and spoke softly to her</p><p>“Emma. I’m sorry if you were frightened. I didn’t mean for the door to slam. You are not a prisoner here. You may leave at any time you wish. Sophie and I will not hurt you. I promise. We only want to help. Please don’t be afraid. Would you like something to eat? Sophie has made oatmeal with apples and cinnamon. It’s my favorite. Would you like to try some? A cup of hot coffee or cocoa maybe? Or some Milk? Please, you look as if you need something to eat. When was the last time you had food?” </p><p>“I don’t know. Long time, months” said Emma softly</p><p>“Months? Please come have some, it’s very good” said Jasper “May I help you up and to the table?”<br/>
“I won’t hurt you” </p><p>“Please help me” Emma cried tears tracking her face</p><p>“We will” said Jasper</p><p>He moved slowly to her and helped her up and then to the table. Sophie brought her over a small bowl of oatmeal and sat it in front of her.</p><p>“You may have more if you like.” Said Sophie gently “What would you like to drink? Milk, coffee, cocoa?”</p><p>“Milk please” whispered Emma</p><p>“Milk it is” said Sophie</p><p>She brought Emma a glass of milk and then Jasper and Sophie both sat down and started to eat. Emma sat watching them, then looked at her bowl of oatmeal. It had been so long since she had real food. </p><p>She picked up the spoon and put a small bite in her mouth. It was delicious. She ate a few bites and drank some milk and was full. She looked at Jasper and Sophie and their empty bowls. She just couldn’t eat any more. </p><p>“Thank you, it was delicious. But I’m full” she said</p><p>Jasper and Sophie looked at one another. She had hardly ate anything. But when you haven’t had anything to eat for so long, it probably didn’t take much to make you feel full.</p><p>“That’s ok. You can have something more later, if you like.” Said Sophie</p><p>“I’ll call the constable and tell them about …………</p><p>“No please, don’t. He may find out. Please don’t call the Police.” Begged Emma</p><p>“Who is this man that has been keeping you prisoner? What is his name? How long has he been keeping you?” ask<br/>
Jasper</p><p>“Peter” she whispered “Please don’t tell him I’m here, he’ll take me back” cried Emma</p><p>“We won’t, but Emma he needs to be arrested and you need medical attention. How long has he been holding you prisoner?” Asked Jasper</p><p>“Four months” she answered tearfully</p><p>“Oh my god” said Sophie</p><p>“Is there someone else we can call? A friend. Someone you trust.” Ask Jasper</p><p>“Yes” </p><p> </p><p>Sophie got a piece of paper and pencil and handed them to Emma. She wrote down a name, number and a time and handed them to Jasper.</p><p>“This man. Only speak to him. He will know what to do.” Said Emma</p><p>Jasper looked at the paper. </p><p>“OK, I’ll call him” said Jasper</p><p>“Thank you” said Emma</p><p>“Sophie can you help Emma with a bath and some clean clothes. I think some of Amelia’s things may fit. Then maybe she can rest till her friend comes. I’m going to go finish the chores. When I come back in I’ll call her friend. If anyone comes to the door. Don’t answer it.” Said Jasper “that’s if it’s alright with you Emma?”</p><p>Sophie and Emma both said yes. Jasper went out to finish his chores.</p><p>Emma followed Sophie down the hall to a room. Sophie walked in but Emma didn’t follow her.<br/>
“Let’s find you some clothes Emma” said Sophie as she looked through some drawers. “This is our daughter Amelia’s room. She was here for the holidays then went back to University. She won’t mind giving up a few of her things. After your bath, you can lay down in here and rest.” She gathered up some underclothes and wool socks. A long sweater and a pair of stirrup pants. Then she left the room and walked further down the hall to the bathroom. </p><p>She lay the clothes on the counter, then started the water in the tub. She looked at Emma who was standing by the door shaking with cold trying to undue the buttons on her blouse.</p><p>“Do you need help getting undressed?” she asked Emma</p><p>“I can’t seem to get the buttons undone.” Said Emma</p><p>“I can unbutton them for you if you like?” Said Sophie</p><p>“Please” said Emma</p><p>Sophie walked over to her, not getting to close. She didn’t want to frighten the poor girl. She could get a look at her now. She had scratches on her face and neck as from briars, but there were bruises too. On her neck that looked like fingers. She had a cut on her cheek bone and it was a bit swollen. It had happened recently. She had a scar on her forehead. Her lip had been split, also recently. She helped Emma off with her jacket first. </p><p>“Please. I have something in my pocket, it means a great deal to me. I don’t want to lose it.” Said Emma tearfully</p><p>“That’s alright, I’ll make sure it doesn’t get lost.” Said Sophie</p><p>Then she undid the buttons at Emma’s cuffs. Seeing the terrible bruises and abrasions on her wrists.<br/>
She noticed that the ends of Emma’s fingers were rubbed nearly raw also. Like she had been digging at a wall. She asked Emma to sit down and she would take off her socks. Emma sat. Sophie removed her socks. Her feet were ice cold and she had bruises around her ankles, again like fingers. She helped Emma up, then she undid the buttons down the front as Emma held her blouse together. When she was done she turned to the tub and turned off the water. When she turned back her breath caught in her throat. Emma had removed her shirt and just finished with her pants and had her back to Sophie. </p><p>She was terribly skinny and bruises and lash marks covered her whole back side from neck to heel. All were in different stages of healing. Some were very recent. Someone had starved and beaten this poor girl every day. She reached out and touched Emma on the shoulder lightly. Emma jumped.</p><p>“I’m sorry Emma, I didn’t mean to scare you. The bath is ready.” She said</p><p>Emma nod her head and turned toward Sophie to approach the bath and Sophie Gasped “Oh My God”<br/>
This poor girl had been more than beaten and starved, the front side of her was just as bad as the back. The only part of her not covered by injury was the bump she was trying to conceal. She was pregnant. Sweet Jesus.</p><p>“Emma, you’re pregnant.” Said Sophie softly “How far along are you?”</p><p>“Five months” answered Emma softly as tears fell down her cheeks “That’s why I had to escape, before he would see. I can’t hide it anymore” </p><p>“I understand, here let me help you in the tub. Then I’ll help you wash” said Sophie</p><p>Emma nod her head</p><p>As Sophie wash Emma, she couldn’t imagine what this poor girl had gone through. Sophie uncovered more wounds as she washed her. Lacerations on the back of her head. A stab wound to her leg that had healed. Lacerations made by a knife between her ribs. She had no doubt that this girl, had been raped also. Multiple times. By the time she finished washing her, Emma was exhausted. She helped her from the tub, gently drying her off and then helping her to dress.<br/>
She walked her back to Amelia’s room and tucked her into bed. Covering her with extra blankets as she was still chilled. Emma was asleep before she left the room. Sophie gently closing the door behind her.</p><p>Peter had eaten breakfast and decided he better get Emma’s breakfast down to her. He was in the mood for a little morning treat anyway. He unlocked the door and entered her room. The first thing he noticed, was it was really cold. The second, was he didn’t see Emma. The third, was the window out. He roared. That sneaky Bitch. She couldn’t have gone far.</p><p> He ran upstairs and outside to the window. Followed the direction of her tracks. They headed toward the woods. He ran inside and grabbed his coat and jumped in his car. She would be going for help. He would drive around to the neighbors in that direction and find her. He stopped at a couple different houses. Either no one was up or they had gone to work. He snooped around looking for tracks. He didn’t see any. He got in his car to go check the next place.</p><p>Jasper had just finished up the chores and was leaving the barn when he saw a car pull up. He didn’t recognize the vehicle. The fellow got out and started walking toward him. Jasper met him half way.</p><p>“Good Morning sir, I’m wondering if you can help me?” said Peter</p><p>“Well, I can try” said Jasper</p><p>“Good. My wife and I live not far from here. Five miles actually. She and I had an argument this morning and she stormed off. You wouldn’t have happened to see her would you?” asked Peter</p><p>“No, can’t say as I have. I just came from doing chores actually. You’re the first person I’ve seen today. She’d a stormed off five miles. Must be some woman. What does she look like?” said Jasper</p><p>“Oh, she’s some woman alright. Red head, you know how they are.” Said Peter</p><p>“Yes, I met a few in my life” said Jasper laughing</p><p>“If you see her can you give me a call, here’s my number” said Peter handing Jasper a piece of paper</p><p>“Sure will, what’s the name?” ask Jasper</p><p>“Peter”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Peter, I’m Jasper. What’s the name of your hot headed wife?” he asked smiling</p><p>“Emma. She’s quite a handful, thank you Jasper”</p><p>“No problem Peter, If I see her I’ll give you a call” said Jasper as Peter walked to his car<br/>
Jasper watched him drive off till he was out of sight, then he went inside the house and locked all the doors. He went into the bedroom and retrieved his service revolver and bullets from his foot locker and shotgun from behind the door. When he returned to the kitchen with the weapons, Sophie was coming from Amelia’s room. </p><p>“Jasper what in god’s name are you doing with those guns?” she asked</p><p>“Peter was here looking for Emma. Bastard said they had an argument and she stormed off. They live five miles from here he said. That poor girl is not his wife, I can tell you that much” said Jasper as he loaded the weapons</p><p>“She walked five miles to get here in the dark and cold in what little she was wearing. No wonder she was nearly frozen. Jasper that’s not all. That poor girl has been beaten terribly, and lashed. She is covered from head to toe. He must have been starving her as well, she is skinny as I have never seen. I am certain she has been raped as well, multiple times. There’s something else Jasper. She had to escape. She was keeping a secret from him, but she couldn’t hide it any more. She’s pregnant Jasper.” Said Sophie</p><p>“Oh no, is it his?” Jasper asked</p><p>“No, she was pregnant when he took her Jasper. She’s five months. But she’s so skinny. I don’t know how she’s managed to carry that baby this long. Especially after what he’s done to her” she said</p><p>“We can’t let him find her Sophie. He’ll kill her if he finds her. I just know it. We have to protect her and that baby she carries” said Jasper</p><p>“Do you think he’ll come back?” she asked</p><p>“I don’t know. I told him I hadn’t seen her. I was friendly. Told him I’d call him if I did see her. Bastard’s like that are unpredictable. That’s why I want to be prepared. I’m not letting him take her Sophie.” He said </p><p>“I know you won’t Jasper.” Said Sophie “She’s asleep in Amelia’s room. Poor girl was exhausted, I put some extra blankets on her. She’s chilled to the bone.”</p><p>“I imagine. Five miles through woods in the dark and cold with hardly a stitch on, and in the shape she’s in. I’m surprised she made it here” said Jasper</p><p>“When are you going to call her friend?” Sophie ask</p><p>“She has nine wrote on this paper. That’s still an hour away. I can try him now. Maybe he will answer” he said<br/>
He picked up the phone and dialed the number Emma had wrote on the paper. It just rang, no answer. He’d have to try again at nine. He and Sophie sat in the kitchen and drank coffee talking quietly while they waited for nine o’clock.</p><p>John steed walked into the Ministry just before nine and made his way toward his office. He had some paperwork to get caught up on before his next assignment. He picked up a coffee in the lounge before walking into his office and took a seat at his desk. He had just reached for a stack of papers on the top of the pile on his desk when his phone rang. He picked it up.</p><p>“Steed Here” </p><p>“I’m looking for John Steed. Is that who I’m speaking to?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m John Steed. Can I help you?”</p><p>“Yes. My name is Jasper Wilkins. I’m a farmer over in Surrey. I was asked to call you by a very dear friend and to only speak to you.” Said Jasper</p><p>“Alright Jasper, and who is this friend who asked you to call and speak to only me?” asked Steed</p><p>“Her name is Emma” said Jasper</p><p> </p><p>Steed bout fell out his damn chair. Did the fellow just say Emma?</p><p>“I’m sorry Jasper, did you just say Emma?” Steed asked</p><p>“Yes Mr. Steed. I did” </p><p>“OH THANK GOD. Is she alright? Where is she? Where has she been? Is she still there? May I speak to her?” Steed asked quickly</p><p>“Mr. Steed. She is here with my wife and me at our farm. I found her in our barn this morning. She was nearly frozen, is very skittish and skinny as a rail. I managed to talk her into the house and we gave her something to eat. Then my wife helped her with a bath and into clean, dry clothes. She is sleeping right now. She needs medical attention but would only let me call you.” Said Jasper</p><p>“How did she get there Jasper? She has been missing for four months. I have searched everywhere for her.” Said Steed</p><p>“She walked here Mr. Steed. She escaped from her captor. The man that was holding her, he has been here looking for her. His name is Peter.” Said Jasper</p><p>Steed immediately saw RED.</p><p>“I will be there within an hour with a medical team Jasper. Guard her with your life.” Said Steed</p><p>“I will Mr. Steed, you have my word” Jasper replied </p><p>He gave Steed the address then he rang off. Steed picked up his phone and dialed Mother’s number.</p><p>“Mother”</p><p>“Mother, Steed here. Emma is in Surrey. A fellow just called me. He found her in his barn this morning. I have the address. He said Peter had her, she escaped. I want a medical team ready to follow me to her location by the time I get to my car. I also want a team out to Peter Peel’s. Take him into custody and search the place. He was holding her there. I’m leaving Now” said Steed</p><p>“Medical will be waiting, I am dispatching a unit to Peels now. Go get our girl John” said Mother</p><p>Steed ran down to his car and jumped in. When he pulled out of the Ministry parking garage and onto the street, the Medical unit was right behind him. He sped off toward Surrey. To Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had been driving around looking for Emma all morning. So far, no luck. Maybe she fell down and died in the woods. It was possible. She wouldn’t have been dressed for the weather. It was a likely scenario. He returned to the farm and was just pulling up to the house when another car pulled up the drive. He reached into the glove box and pulled out his hand gun. Sticking it in the waist band of his pants before climbing from the car.<br/>
The other car pulled to a stop behind his and two gents climbed out, guns drawn.</p><p>“Mr. Peter Peel?”</p><p>“Yes, how can I help you gents?” Peter asked</p><p>“Sir. We’re with the Ministry of Defense. We’ve been asked to take you into custody. If you could raise your hands and place them on the hood of your car.”</p><p>“What would the Ministry of Defense want with me? I’m not a terrorist.” Said Peter</p><p>“You are being taken into custody for the kidnapping, assault, and false imprisonment of a member of Her Majesties Secret Service. Raise your hands and place them on your vehicle. NOW SIR”</p><p>“I have done no such thing. Who would this member of the secret service be, that I supposedly have done this to?” said Peter </p><p>“Emma Peel. Now Hands up, I will not ask again sir.”</p><p>“That bitch is a member of the secret service? I can’t believe it.” Said Peter</p><p>With that, he pulled his weapon and started firing at the agents. They returned fire and hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground dead<br/>
The two agents radioed for the crime scene investigators to approach. All clear. Suspect was in custody. </p><p> </p><p>Steed and the Medical Unit slid to a stop in front of Jasper’s front door. Steed jumped from the Bentley and ran up onto the porch. The med techs close behind him. He knocked impatiently.</p><p>“Jasper, its John Steed” </p><p>Jasper had seen the vehicles pull up and recognized one of them as the Medical unit vehicle. He unlocked and opened the door. The gun in his hand at the ready.</p><p>Steed burst into the door nearly knocking Jasper over. When he saw the gun he stopped and raised his hands.</p><p>“Jasper. I’m John Steed. Sorry to burst in on you like that. I’m a bit in a rush to see Emma.” Said Steed</p><p>“Do you have any Identification Mr. Steed? I’m sorry, but I can’t just take your word. I swore to protect her.” Said<br/>
Jasper, the gun still pointed at Steed</p><p>“Yes of course.” Said Steed as he pulled out his I.D. and handed it to Jasper “I thank you for helping her and keeping her safe. She means the world to me” </p><p>Jasper looked at Steeds identification. This man was an agent of the Ministry of Defense. She must be very important. She was even more important to this man. He handed Steed back his identification and lowered his weapon.</p><p>“If I pass muster Jasper, could you please take me to her?” ask Steed</p><p>“I’m sorry Mr. Steed but you will all have to wait. There are some things you need to know first, before you may see her.” Said Jasper</p><p>“I’m sure what you have to say can wait. I really need to see her.” Said Steed<br/>
Jasper put his hand on Steed’s arm</p><p>“No. What you need to know cannot wait.” Said Jasper</p><p>Steed and the Medics looked at each other and then Jasper.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being so rude Jasper. Please, tell us what we need to know.” Said Steed</p><p>“Alright. This is my wife Sophie” said Jasper reaching for Sophie</p><p>“Very nice to meet you madam.” Said Steed </p><p>Sophie nodded and Jasper continued </p><p>“I found your Emma in the hay loft this morning. She was asleep in the chaff. She was soaked clear through, dirty and very cold. I woke her and she was extremely frightened. I saw the marks on her wrists. Knew what they were. I was a prisoner myself, during the war. I managed to talk her down from the loft and in here.”</p><p>“We fed her some oatmeal and milk. She ate very little. I ask when she last ate food. She said it had been months. She escaped late last night. From a man named Peter. Walked here through the woods in these cloths”</p><p>Sophie handed the cloths Emma had been wearing to Steed.</p><p>“She said there was something very important to her in the pocket” said Sophie</p><p>Steed looked at the clothes. These were the clothes he had last seen her in. He reached in the jacket pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of wrapping paper. His brow furrowed he unfolded it. Inside were the broken pieces of her heart necklace that he had given her last Christmas. A tear dropped from his eye and onto the pieces. He folded the paper back up carefully and put it inside his breast pocket. </p><p>“These were the clothes she was wearing, when she left home. Please continue.” Said Steed</p><p>Jasper looked to Sophie. They had thought that this man may be her husband. Now they were certain.</p><p>“I went outside to finish chores and Sophie helped her with a bath. That man came as I was walking to the house from finishing the chores. He said that she was his wife and had run off after an argument. I told him I had not seen her. But I would call him if I did. I waited till he had left before I returned to the house. I retrieved my weapons. I knew she was not his wife. She was his prisoner.”</p><p>“She is extremely afraid. No sudden movements or loud noises and heaven forbid don’t slam any doors. Speak softly. As I said, she is very afraid. Sophie will tell you what she knows. Sophie” </p><p>“I had found some clothes of our daughter’s for her and was drawing her a bath. I helped her off with her jacket and her socks. Her feet were like ice. She has scratches from briars on her face and neck.The ends of her fingers are raw, like she was digging at a concrete wall. She was trying to undue the buttons of her blouse, but she was so chilled and her fingers were shaking so badly she couldn’t. I undid them for her and turned to shut off the taps. When I turned back she stood undressed with her back to me. I have never seen someone so abused. She is covered with bruises and lash marks from head to toe. The front side of her is just as bad. She has many wounds in different stages of healing. Some older, some very recent. She has been starved. I have never seen a girl so skinny. She did not say, but I am certain that she has been raped many times.” </p><p>Sophie could see that what she was telling these men, they did not want to hear. Mr. Steed looked very upset. She was uncertain, how he would react to what she would say next.</p><p>“There is something else you all need to know. Emma is five months pregnant.” Said Sophie “You all have to be gentle with her, she is very fragile. Please don’t rush her. You must go slowly, speak softly.” </p><p>Mr. Steed and both Medics nodded.</p><p>“Mr. Steed. I think you should see her first. Then when you say it is ok, the Medics may go in with you. Alright” said Jasper</p><p>“Yes. Please Jasper.” Replied Steed<br/>
Jasper and Sophie walked Steed down the hall to a closed door. Sophie touched his arm.</p><p>“She is your wife isn’t she Mr. Steed? She carries your baby?” ask Sophie</p><p>Steed looked at her with a sad smile. “Yes and I have been lost without her. She means everything to me” said Steed </p><p>Jasper and Sophie smiled sadly back at him then opened the door.</p><p>Steed looked into the room and saw her. She lay on the bed. The blankets pulled up to her ears. A tear slid down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He had to be strong for her, she needed him to be strong.<br/>
He approached the bed and sat down on the edge. He took off his bowler and sat it on the floor along with his umbrella. She was so beautiful. She looked so sick and she was shaking. He softly called her name.</p><p>“Emma”</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes. He smiled at her. </p><p>“Steed?” she ask tearfully</p><p>“Hello my love.”</p><p>“OH GOD, Steed” she cried pushing up from the bed reaching for him</p><p>He slowly took her in his arms and held her to him. She was crying, her whole body shaking with her distress. He stroked her back and hair soothingly. Speaking softly.</p><p>“It’s alright, everything is going to be alright. I love you Emma.” He said</p><p>“I love you, I love you, please don’t leave me.” She cried, tears soaking his shirt</p><p>“I’ll never leave you Emma, I’ll never leave you. I love you with all my heart” said Steed, tears running down his own face and into her hair</p><p>He just held her. Stroking her back and hair. After some time she started to calm. She was exhausted, he could tell.</p><p>“Emma, the Medical unit is out in the hall. They would like to come in and take a look at you. Give you some fluids and things. Take you to Ministry Medical so the Doctors there can help you. Is that ok?” ask Steed</p><p>“Will you leave me?” she ask tearfully</p><p>“No my dear. I will not leave you. I will be with you every minute” Said Steed</p><p>“I’m afraid” she cried</p><p>“Don’t be afraid. I will be right here with you. I won’t let anyone hurt you Emma” he said<br/>
Emma nodded against his chest. </p><p>“Let’s lay you down and I’ll go open the door. Tell them to come in.” said Steed</p><p>He gently lay her back down on the bed. Then slowly stood and moved just as slowly to the door opening it. He motioned for the Medics, told them he thought it best if just one came into the room. They nodded. The senior Medic slowly walked in and stood to the side. Steed told him to go ahead and do what he needed to do. Just move slowly, speak softly. The medic moved to the bed. Steed could see she was scared. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and held her hand. </p><p>The Medic checked all her vitals. Her core temperature was low. But not dangerously so. Her blood pressure was high and so was her pulse. He was certain that had to do with stress more than anything. Her oxygen level was a little low. </p><p>“Mr. Steed I need to listen to her breathing, her chest.” Said the Medic</p><p>“Of course. Emma he needs to listen to your chest ok?” ask Steed</p><p>She nod her head. The medic listened to her breathing and chest sounds. She was a little raspy. He ask the other Medic to fetch the oxygen. </p><p>“Mr. Steed. I hear some congestion in her lungs. I’m going to put her on oxygen. I also need to start an I.V. line and listen to the baby’s heart beat.” Said the Medic</p><p>“Emma did you understand what the Medic said he needs to do?”</p><p>“Yes” she whispered</p><p>“Go ahead. Just be gentle please” Steed told the Medic who nodded his head yes</p><p>The oxygen arrived and was handed over to the Medic who placed the mask on Emma and turned it on. He then dug in his bag for an I.V. Catheter and fluids. He gently took Emma’s arm and pulled up the sleeve of her sweater. Her wrist was raw and covered in bruises. Her arm was covered in bruises as well. He quickly found a vein and had the I.V. in and going in no time. He reached for the top of the blanket, then pulled back and looked at Steed questioningly. </p><p>“Emma, he needs to check the baby now. I’m going to pull the covers down and your sweater up. Just over your belly ok.” Said Steed</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>Steed took hold of the blankets and pulled them down. He could see the little bump under her sweater. He looked up at Emma. She nod her head. He gently pull her sweater up till just below her breast. There was their baby. In that little bump. She covered it with her hand and looked at the Medic. Unsure if she really wanted to trust him. Steed lay his hand over hers. She looked up at him. He smiled at her. She warily smiled. It was ok. </p><p>The Medic listen to the baby’s heartbeat. It was good and strong. He smiled up at Steed and pulled away. Then started packing things up to load Emma and take her to Ministry Medical.</p><p>They sat there looking at one another. Their hands upon the baby tucked safely in her womb.</p><p>“A baby” said Steed smiling</p><p>“Yes” said Emma unsure</p><p>“I always thought we’d get married first, then children. But if you rather do it this way round, its fine by me” said Steed</p><p>“You’re ok with it?” ask Emma</p><p>“I’m deliriously happy. There is nothing that I have wanted more, than to marry you and father your children.” He said smiling “Are you ok with it?” he ask her</p><p>“Yes. This baby is the only thing that kept me going” she said</p><p>“Mr. Steed, were ready to transport her now” said the Medic</p><p>“Alright” replied Steed</p><p>“Are you going to leave me now?” ask Emma fearfully</p><p>“No. I’m not leaving you Emma. I’m staying with you.” He replied “If it’s alright, I’ll give you a lift out to the gurney. It’s in the Kitchen”</p><p>“Ok” </p><p>He very carefully put his arm behind her back and the other behind her knees. The Medic carried the I.V. Bag and Oxygen tank. He lift her and carried her out to the kitchen and gently lay her on the gurney. She weighed almost nothing. The Medics covered her with a blanket and as they moved to strap her down, Steed held up his hand stopping them and shook his head no. They carried her out to the ambulance, Steed walking beside her holding her hand. Jasper and Sophie followed close also. When she was all loaded Jasper approached the ambulance</p><p>“Good luck Mr. Steed. Please let us know how she is doing will you?” Jasper said then he handed Steed his bowler, umbrella and Emma’s clothes. </p><p>“I will Jasper. Thank you and Sophie for taking care of her and keeping her safe.” Said Steed</p><p>Two men shut the ambulance doors and it drove away. The men approached Jasper and told him that Mr. Peter Peel had been killed in a shootout with agents of the Ministry of Defense. He and his wife no longer had to worry about Peter coming back. They were also picking up Mr. Steeds car and taking it back to London. They thanked Jasper and Sophie for all their help.<br/>
Just before the men left, Jasper had one question. “Who is Emma?” He asked.<br/>
“The CEO of Knight Industries and an agent of the Ministry of Defense.” The men told him<br/>
She is important thought Jasper. In more ways than one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>